Caminhos incertos
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: JL SM RPO.Acontecimentos na infância podem mudar os seus destinos.Que caminho você deseja seguir?Esquerda ou direita?Ir em frente ou voltar?[prologo do final 1]
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Caminhos incertos**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Resumo: **Alguns mistérios aconteceram na infância de certos marotos, que só seram revelados no futuro, especificamente em Hogwarts. J/L S/M e R/P.O. Nesta fic, você poderá escolher que caminho deseja seguir._

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, se não eu estaria aqui escrevendo essa fic!

N/a: Leia tudo até o final, principalmente a última n/a!

---------

Gaivotas faziam barulho no porto de uma praia praticamente vazia. O sol estava a pino causando um leve mormaço. As ondas do mar chocavam-se contra a areia e as pedras e voltava, fazendo um barulho delicioso. Duas crianças encontravam-se dos lados opostos das dunas de areia, mas estavam prestes a se encontrar. Deviam estar entre seus sete ou oito anos. O menino, vestido adequadamente a época, tinha cabelos negros e revoltos, era magricela e sorridente. A outra criança, uma menina, vestia um lindo vestido que estava molhado na barra com as águas da praia e na cabeça um chapéu, tinha cabelos ruivos e lisos com alguns cachos no final, nos olhos tinha duas esmeraldas que estavam com seu brilho apagado pela sombra do chapéu. Enfim eles se encontraram no topo de uma duna. Como duas crianças normais sorriram um para o outro, conversaram algumas palavras e ficaram a brincar pela praia, até que uma garota mais velha passou por eles chorando e sentou-se perto dos mesmos. A menina foi perguntar o que estava acontecendo para que ela estivesse chorando. Ela sorriu ironicamente e contou que seu avô, um velho moribundo estava muito doente e eles não tinham como cuidar dele, pois não tinham dinheiro. Sensibilizados os pequenos foram visitar o avô da menina.A casa não era casa, era um casebre, uma cabana. O velho estava de cama e tinha uma aparência horrível. Estava preste a morrer. A menina correu para o lado dele e começou a chorar junto com a neta dele. O garoto ficou parado deixando somente as lágrimas rolarem.

-Diga-me meu senhor, o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?

-Nada menina bonita... Deixe apenas que esta velho moribundo morra em paz... – Ele falava com uma voz fraquinha, tendo que fazer os outros se esforçaram para escutá-lo.

-Não fale assim senhor.

-A vida é assim querida... E este belo rapaz, é irmão da senhorita?

-Não senhor. Amigos apenas... – Respondeu o garoto. Para crianças tudo é assim, não precisa de muito para ser amigo, basta gostar. –Quero ajudar... Tome... – Tirou do pescoço uma corrente de ouro e colocou na mão do velho.- Fique para comprar remédios.

-Não precisa meu jovem, fique com ele, estou já no meu final de nada vai adiantar...

-Aceita meu bom velho, que é de coração que o faço. Se não for para tu que fique para tua família, que será de boa serventia.

A garota mais velha não ficou acanhada pegou a corrente, murmurou muitos obrigadas e saiu com uma velha para comprar remédios.

-Meu jovem... Tu gostas desta menina?

-Sim. –Olhou para aquela linda menina, que corou, mas sorriu.- Muito...

-E tu meninas...O acha digno de confiança?

-Oh! Claro!

-Então me fariam um último desejo... Que tenho desde que os dois entraram na minha humilde casa?

-Sim...-Os dois responderam, eles pareciam saber o que acontecia.

-Quando vocês por esta porta entraram, tive o sonho de vê-los juntos.

As crianças baixaram os olhos, sem perder o riso.

-Seria de meu gosto se daqui a tempos, lá de onde quer que eu esteja, o vissem se casando. Acho que sou velho demais... Não devia ter feito este pedido.

-Eu aceitaria. – Disse o garoto firmemente.

A garota vacilou, mas abriu outro grande sorriso e também aceitou.

-Sei que os dois são muito novos para isso, então... Menina abra aquela gaveta, por favor.- Ele apontou para um móvel muito velho. A menina foi lá e abriu.- Agora tire o fundo falso.

A menina seguia as ordens do velho obediente.

-Achou um pequeno pacote?

-Sim senhor.

-Abra. O que estás vendo?

-Dois camafeus muito bonitos senhor.

-Sim, são muito simples, valem alguma coisa, mas o valor maior é sentimental... Não permiti que elas os vendessem.

-Ainda não entendi senhor. – O garoto se pronunciou.

-Crianças, cada camafeu tem um aspecto diferente...Cof, cof... Eles se completam formando um coração. Separados são como chave e fechadura que se procuram...

-Continue senhor, continue... – A menina estava curiosa.

-Vocês parecem que acabaram de se conhecer, não é mesmo?

-Sim. – Responderam em uníssono.

-Então... Quando cada um seguir seu rumo com suas famílias ficará com sua metade do coração... Não esqueçam nunca da conversa que aqui tivemos... Um dia vocês irão se reencontrar e se reconhecer por causa do camafeu... Não o tirem do pescoço... Cof, cof... Acho que a vida esta se esvaindo entre meu dedos, como água... Digam adeus as minhas meninas... – Mas as duas, a velha e a neta chegaram lá a tempo de ver seu patriarca morrendo.

Durante um bom tempo todos os quatro choraram a beira da cama do senhor, depois os pequenos deixaram a família se despedir do finado sozinha. Sentaram na beira da praia, deixando os pés se molharem com a água. Até que o garoto olhou para o relógio que carregava. A menina fez uma careta, que relógio estranho! Não era igual a nenhum que já tivesse visto. O garoto deu um salto.

-Oh! Meus pais devem estar me procurando já se passou uma hora...

-Os meus também!

-Adeus. –Eles deram a mão um ao outro.

-Adeus. - Se olharam nos olhos uma última vez, suas mãos se soltaram e cada um foi para um lado.

A família da menina estava muito preocupada, mas logo se acalmou com sua chegada.

Do outro lado da praia, a família do garoto estava vestida de um modo diferente, mas não parecia tão preocupada quanto a do outro.

-James, por onde andava?- O pai pegou o menino no colo elevando o até o rosto.

-Pai! Conheci uma menina trouxa! – O pai sorriu.- Eu vou me casar com ela pai!

O pai praticamente se engasgou. A mãe deixou cair a bolsa, mas logo se recompôs.

-Você é muito novo para isso filho...

-E como você poderia reencontrá-la neste mundo enorme querido?

-Segredo mamãe...

-Onde está sua corrente James?

-Ah pai... – O pai arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.- Tinha um velho trouxa muito doente e pobre, fiquei muito triste e dei para que ele comprasse remédios.

-James! Aquela corrente era muito valiosa!

-Mãe! Nós somos ricos e além do mais ela era muito pesada para mim!

Os pais sorriram e menearam a cabeça.

-----------------

Noite de chuva numa rua trouxa, pouquíssimos carros passavam por ela. O sinal funcionava para o nada, mudando suas cores... Sinal verde. A chuva aumentava. Dois carros trouxas estavam chegando naquele local. Sinal vermelho. Os carros pararam lado a lado. Tudo acontecia em questão de mais ou menos cinco minutos. Havia duas famílias, cada uma em um carro. Uma garota e um garoto cada um em um carro. O garoto, coitado, tinha uma aparência frágil. Era pálido e magricela, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor um pouco acinzentados. A garota do outro carro parecia a branca de neve. Muito pálida também, mas um pálido bonito e cheio de vida, cabelos curtos e negros como a noite e o que mais chamava a atenção, seus olhos muito azuis, quem olhasse se perderia como se perde quando olha um oceano. Por força do destino uma ave passou no meio dos carros e os dois voltaram seus olhares que se encontraram. Sinal ainda vermelho. Os dois se aproximaram dos vidros, encostando os rostos e as mãos nos vidros embaçados. Cada um olhou profundamente nos olhos do outro, como a gravar um rosto. Um sentimento brotou entre os dois, mesmo eles não se conhecendo. A garota colocou sua mão mais para o meio do vidro e o garoto também, como se suas palmas se encostassem. Sinal amarelo. Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos da garota. Sinal verde. Com um último olhar, os carros seguiram ruas opostas, e suas imagens se distanciaram até desaparecer...

--------------------

4 ou 5 anos depois.

-5 minutos para o trem partir. – Gritou um homem.

Várias pessoas apareceriam do nada. Famílias se despediam de seus filhos, alguns mais velhos levando seus irmãos menores. Algumas crianças maravilhadas. Uma criança ruiva em particular parecia vislumbrada com tudo aquilo, como se não vivesse aquele mundo.

O apito do trem se fez ouvir por entre as pessoas e a máquina partiu.

-Podemos nos sentar aqui?- Um garoto de cabelos espetados e um outro entraram na cabine de um jovem pálido e triste que lia um livro, o último fez que sim e continuou a ler...

Em uma cabine perto dali...

-Vocês parecem encantadas com tudo isso! – Uma loira de olhos castanhos sorriu para uma ruiva e uma morena.

-Muito! –Responderam as duas sorrindo.

-Espero que fiquemos na mesma casa.

-Como? – Perguntou a morena.

-Eu sei! –Disse a ruiva. – Eu li em _Hogwarts uma história_...

-----------------

7º ano, Hogwarts.

-Sirius! Acorde! O jogo contra a Corvinal é hoje! E eu quero ganhar a taça nesse nosso último ano em Hogwarts!

-Principalmente... – Sirius deu um bocejo. – Para que uma certa ruiva veja...-Peter soltou um longo e sonoro ronco.

-Eu não estou me exibindo! Ultimamente não tenho feito outra coisa a não ser tentar ser o mais discreto possível! Até a ruiva já admitiu!

-Sei... sei...

-Você também quer ganhar por causa da Marlene! Então, levanta daí homem!

-Ok, ok! Você venceu!

-Cadê o Aluado?

-Sei lá...-Sirius se levantou, mas logo depois se jogou na cama do maroto ausente.

-Ai!

-Remus? É você?

-É sou eu, agora, dá pra sair de cima?

-Desculpa cara, mas debaixo de todos esse pergaminhos eu não te vi!

-Certo. Bem eu vou indo para a biblioteca...

-O que? Você não vai ver o nosso jogo?

-Vou, mas não agora...

-Vamos deixar de papo vocês dois e vamos logo!

Já no salão principal...

-Comam! Vão! Comam alguma coisa!- James gritava para o seu time.

-James assim não dá!

-Estamos nervosos!

-Agora não temos mais tempo para isso o jogo já vai começar! Corram para os vestiários! – Berrou o capitão nervoso. O time obedeceu sem pestanejar.

Soou o apito.

-Os times alçam vôo. E lá vai Longbotton com a goles, ele passa para Mckinnon, eles parecem ter toda uma estratégia em mente... James Potter parece ter feito um bom trabalho co sua equipe! Uh! Flinster manda um balaço na direção da artilheira que perde a posse da goles. Spencerestá com a goles, ele se desvia do balaço de Black, e é Ponto para Corvinal! Mas parece que o time da Grifinória não se deixou abalar Mikrovisk está com a goles, repassa para Mckinnon que faz o empate!

E assim se seguiu o jogo o placar jáestava Grifinória,60 e Corvinal, 50. Até que os dois apanhadores se encararam no ar. James Potter e Lívia Stelman se encaravam com um olhar frio de capitão para capitão, o estádio todo ficou mudo, todos queriam saber o que aconteceria. De repente um brilho passou pela linha de fogo entre os dois. Que se olharam mais uma vez espantados e impulsionaram suas vassouras. Eles estavam lado a lado, numa velocidade incrível. Todos os jogadores já tinham parado para assistir. Até que...

Continua...

PS:**_Leia esta N/A até o final é muito importante!_**

Bom, esta proposta de fic é nova para mim, mas eu não sei se é nova para vocês... Tirei idéias de alguns trechos de livros...

Você poderá escolher que caminho a fic seguirá. Eu farei mais dois capítulos, no 2º Grifinória vence e no 3º Corvinal vence. Você poderá escolher que capitulo ler!

Então próxima vez que eu postar você tem que colocar no capitulo escolhido

2-Grifinoria ganha

3-Corvinal ganha

Explicando de novo!

Temos o primeiro capitulo, Vou postar mais dois, só que esses dois tem caminhos diferentes, um n depende do oputro, entaum se vc escolhe continuar lendo o 2, n leia o 3, se vc escolhe o 3 n leia o 2... Acho q dá pra entender...

Um conselho , não se deixem levar por favoritismos...

Uma vez escolhido o capitulo não volte atrás, pois muitos são parecidos o que muda são os fatos importantes e a maneira escrita!

Ok? Deixem reviews!


	2. C Corvinal Vence

**_Disclaimer:_** O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, se não eu estaria aqui escrevendo essa fic!

**_Você escolheu que a Corvinal vencesse o jogo? Então pode continuar!_**

De repente um brilho passou pela linha de fogo entre os dois. Que se olharam mais uma vez espantados e impulsionaram suas vassouras. Eles estavam lado a lado, numa velocidade incrível. Todos os jogadores já tinham parado para assistir. Os apanhadores continuavam disputando, os cabelos dos dois estavam esvoaçando e chicoteando os rostos deles. A velocidade deles aumentava cada vez mais. A platéia virava os rostos simultaneamente, o pomo fazia eles darem votas de cabeça para baixo, eles passavam a centímetros da platéia. Agora o pomo parecia que ia se esconder entre as pessoas, ele voava diretamente para lá. Nem James nem Lívia pareciam que iriam desistir de continuar. A platéia assustada saiu daquela área. Mas uma pessoa desligada que não estava prestando atenção no jogo não havia percebido que estava bem no alvo. A pessoa estava concentrada demais num livro. Os dois apanhadores também estavam concentrados demais no pomo para perceberem que iam colidir. Até que James notou Remus na platéia e deu uma guinada na vassoura sendo forçado a cair no gramado, espantada Lívia olhou para o lado e perdeu o controle da vassoura e não pode fazê-la parar colidindo com Remus. A colisão foi tão forte que pedaços de madeira voaram e os dois saíram embolando arquibancada abaixo até caírem no chão.

Todos os presentes no estádio ficaram mudos. As duas pessoas estavam estiradas no chão. Até que Remus levantou um pouco o rosto e colocou a mão na cabeça.

-Ai. – Seu corpo estava todo remoído, como se o tivessem triturado.

A garota também estava acordando do baque.

Remus sentou-se no chão, a garota fez o mesmo. Pareciam que todos mais preferiam assistir a cena do que ajudar.

Os dois se encararam, ainda sem consciência do que estava acontecendo. Até que os seus olhares se encontraram. Um turbilhão de imagens veio na cabeça de Remus, era como se fosse uma volta no tempo. Isso tudo também acontecia com Lívia. Até que as lembranças deles pararam num dia de chuva, em que dois carros estavam parados no sinal vermelho. E duas crianças se olhavam através dos vidros molhados. Era como se Remus estivesse vivendo aquilo tudo mais uma vez. Ele lembrou-se dos olhos da garota. Ele tinha certeza eram iguais. Eles lhe faziam lembrar um oceano. Ele só teve tempo de falar:

-Esses olhos. – A garota agora sorria. Logo depois ela percebeu um pomo de ouro bem embaixo do seu queixo. James impulsionou a vassoura de onde estava. Mas ela foi rápida e o pegou.

De repente de todo aquele silêncio mórbido, saiu um urro da platéia, que gritava e soltava vivas. Grifinória não estava mais invicta no campeonato. Aquilo não acontecia desde que James e Sirius entraram para o time. O time da Grifinória saiu inconformado do campo.

As outras casas entraram no campo e arrastaram a apanhadora do time Corvinal para comemorar. Ela sorriu para Remus, que devolveu sorriso. Depois já não conseguiram encontrar um ao outro no meio da multidão.

-------

Salão comunal da Grifinória.

O aposento encontrava-se em silêncio. Sirius estava afundado em seus pensamentos na poltrona. Alguns alunos cochichavam. Todos estavam tristes, mas uma pessoa em especial estava em pior estado de ânimo que todos. Sentado em frente à lareira, observando o fogo crepitar. Ele segurava uma garrafa de whisky em uma das mãos. Nem ao menos percebeu a presença de alguém sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Pare de beber Potter.

Assustado ele virou o rosto pra ver quem falava com ele.

-Por favor Evans... Hoje não é dia para mais uns de seus ataques. – E passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu não estou aqui para gritar com você... – Revirando os olhos.

-Ah não? – E deu um gole enorme na garrafa. – O que é...?

-Pare de beber...

-O que você tem a ver com isso? Nunca se importou...

-Só acho que isso não é atitude de um grifinório.

-Obrigado, você conseguiu baixar o meu ânimo mais ainda.

-Só quero lhe mostrar a realidade. Esse não é o Potter que eu conheço...

-Você não conhece o Potter...-E deu outro gole na bebida, dessa vez ficou um pouco tonto e colocou a mão pra se apoiar.

-Olhe seu estado...

Ele ia levar a bebida mais uma vez a boca, só que dessa vez alguém parou sua mão no meio da trajetória. Lily tirou a bebida da mão dele, e levou a garrafa para sua própria boca, dando um generoso gole.

-Por que fez isso? – Perguntou ele, confuso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

-Se você vai ficar se embebedando por causa disso eu também vou, até você mudar de idéia.

-Ah é? Vamos ver até onde... – Tomou a garrafa das mãos dela, e deu outro gole, durante um bom tempo.

-Duvida? –Ele assentiu e ela o imitou. Ele arregalou os olhos com o fôlego da ruiva.

-Evans isso não é brincadeira pra criança...

-Então você não devia estar fazendo isso...

-Duvido que agüente por muito tempo.

Seguiram-se mais três goles generosos da bebida. Até que Lily quase caiu no chão, mas James a amparou.

-Ok, ok... Eu paro...

-Uhh, você está com um bafo horrível...

-Idem querida.

Eles riram.

-Estou fazendo uma nota mental. Nunca duvide de Lily Evans.

Entrou no aposento um Remus muito sorridente. A única cara feliz no meio de todos. Sirius perguntou.

-Aonde você estava?

Remus parou de chofre. Logo uma lembrança veio a sua cabeça e um sorriso lhe apareceu no rosto...

-------

Logo na saída do campo, um garoto discutia com uma mulher.

-Madame Pomfrey, eu estou falando sério, eu não tenho nada demais, foram só alguns arranhões.

-Mas é meu dever verificar Sr.Lupin. –Ela o pegou pelo braço e ele soltou uma exclamação (!) de dor. Ela sorriu. –Não tem nada hein?

Inconformado por ter sido entregue por si mesmo, ele se deixou levar pela mulher até a enfermaria. Até porque ela tinha tomado o seu livro e ameaçava não devolver. Chegando lá, ele notou que havia um grande grupo em volta de uma maca, mas não teve tempo de ver quem era, pois foi levado(n/a: leia-se arrastado) pela enfermeira.

Depois de ter o braço devidamente medicado, percebeu que a multidão havia se dissipado e que a pessoa estava deitada em sua cama, mas ainda não conseguia ver quem era.

Quando Pomona passou por ele, sem querer encostou nas suas costas, no que ele soltou outro gemido de dor.

-Parece que achamos outro ferimento. Levante a camisa, por favor.

Remus corou furiosamente.

-Sr. Lupin? – Pomona já estava impaciente.- Não tenha medo, eu sei do seu segredo, lembra-se? – Agora ela falou com uma voz amável.

Mas calmo ele tirou a camisa, assim ela pode ver as cicatrizes que se escondiam por debaixo da roupa, mas não se deixou intimidar e começou a fazer deu dever no corte recente.

-Não é um corte muito feio, mas pode infeccionar... – Ela passou algumas poções em cima do corte. – Se não se importa fique aqui mais um pouco de tempo, deitado de bruços, por favor. – Logo depois ela se retirou. Remus pegou o livro que estava na cabeceira e ainda de bruços começou a ler.

Alguns minutos depois, alguém abriu o cortinado em volta dele.

-Oi.

Assustado, ele derrubou o livro, se sentou na cama e pegou sua camisa o mais rápido que pode, mas com toda sua afobação acabou se enrolando com o lençol da cama e caiu no chão.

-Calma, eu não sou uma tarada! – Ela riu enquanto ajudava-o a se levantar.

-Não é isso...- Ele corou.

-Desculpe pelo que eu fiz hoje, eu não tive a intenção.

-Não tem nada.

-Como não? Eu te derrubei arquibancada abaixo... Cai bem em cima de você a uma velocidade enorme...

-Realmente...Eu nem soube o que me atingiu! Você está bem?

-Nada que Madame Pomfrey não possa curar...

Os dois riram. Ela se sentou na maca em frente a ele.

-Lívia Stelman.

-Remus Lupin. – Eles apertaram as mãos. –Engraçado acho que nunca conheci uma garota desse jeito... Nunca imaginei que uma menina ia cair bem em cima de mim. Digamos que foi até engraçado.  
-Foi mesmo. – Eles riram ainda mais. E de repente pararam e seus olhares se encontraram.

-Era você? Naquela noite chuvosa? No carro? –Ele perguntou. Ela fez um gesto positivo, sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo. – Bem que eu percebi, esses olhos... como eu poderia esquecer...–Ele começou a reparar na fisionomia da garota. Ela tinha cabelos negros como a noite, curtos e repicados, uma pele pálida, nariz bem feito, boca muito rosada. Os olhos azuis... Aqueles mesmos olhos. (!) Mas havia uma coisa que não estava ali antes!

-Ei! Você não tinha essas sardinhas antes!

Ela tapou o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada.

-Eu nunca gostei delas!

-Eu acho que combinaram perfeitamente com você!

-Acha mesmo...?

-Lógico...

-Você também não era tão grande! – Ela fez um gesto mostrando os bíceps.

-Nós éramos crianças! – Remus comentou muito vermelho.

-Mas você era bem pequeno. –Agora ela que começou a reparar na fisionomia do garoto. Ele era alto e tinha um corpo bonito, perdia para Sirius e James, mas ainda assim era bonito, seus olhos eram âmbar, os cabelos eram castanhos escuros e lisos caindo um pouco nos olhos. Isso junto com seu ar intelectual,lhe dava quase que uma aparência triste. Percebendo que o olhar da garota recaía sobre ele, o mesmo pegou o livro e se levantou.

-Já é tarde Stel...

-Chame-me de Lívia. Hum... Eu estava pensando... Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo? A gente poderia se conhecer melhor... lógico se você não estiver indo com outra garota...

Remus sentiu centímetro de sua face queimar e pareceu-lhe que ela percebeu, pois deu um sorriso.

-Não. Quer dizer sim. Não eu não vou com ninguém e sim eu quero ir com você...- Querendo se livrar logo da situação...- Já é tarde Lívia. -Deu um gole com a própria saliva.- Vou pro dormitório antes que Madame Pomfrey volte e me obrigue a dormir aqui.

-Eu também.- Ela levantou-se, mas deixou cair seu brinco. Os dois se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo, a mão dele tocou a dela e suas bocas quase se encontraram. Cada um encarou o outro. Mas Remus logo quebrou o contato visual.

-Então tchau Stel... Lívia.

---------

-O que você andou fazendo lobinho?

-Ahn? – Remus foi tirado de seus devaneios.

-Estou começando a ficar desconfiado...

-Sirius você não tem mais nada nessa sua mente obscura?

-Ficou irritadinho... nesse mato tem hipogrifo! (n/a: shauhsuahusa)

Ignorando os comentários de Sirius ele foi se deitar. Mas antes percebeu o casal em frente a lareira. Eles não pareciam estar com caras boas.

-Potter... Eu não to me sentindo bem...

-Nem eu Lily... – E colocou a mão na barriga.

-Eu to enjoada...

-Você está... – Sentiu um ímpeto de vomitar. –... tirando as palavras da minha boca.

Agora a ruiva sentiu que ia colocar tudo pra fora de verdade e conjurou uma bacia vomitando tudo lá dentro. Logo depois James puxou a bacia dela e vomitou dentro dela também.

-Vocês estão bem? – Remus tinha chegado mais perto deles.

-Temos cara de que estamos bem? – Lily tentou puxar a bacia de James, mas este continuava vomitando, e ela conjurou outra e vomitou de novo. (n/a: toda vez que eles vomitarem eu vou escrever: Blerghh, ou algo tipo.)

-O que é isso?

-Whis... – Blerghhh. – ky...

-James aonde você pegou isso?

-Estava no nosso dormitório...

-Não acredito! Foram as garrafas que eu confisquei ontem!

-O que tem demais?

-O que tem demais? Essas garrafas estavam com sonserinos! Examinei o conteúdo e percebi que enfeitiçaram para que quem tomasse...

-Isso nós...- Outro Blergh.

-Já percebemos... – Lily completou. – Potter nem pra roubar uma bebida você presta...

-Oh! Obrigado pelo elogio ruiva... –Blergh.

-Bem, sinto dizer que isso só para depois de um bom tempo... Eu ia entregar isso hoje, mas tive um contratempo...

-Prongs, sinto muito, mas eu não vou ficar aqui... vou dormir... -Padfoot disse.

-Grande amigo... Moony?

-Desculpa cara...

Todos subiram e deixaram os dois sozinhos e vomitando nas bacias...

-Er... Lily... – blerghh.

-Sim...? – Blergghh.

-Desculpa… por…blerghh… isso, tá?

-Ok... – limpou um pouco a boca. Blerghh.

-Lily...

-Sim...?

-Quer sair comigo...? – Blerghhh.

Blerghhh.

-Tá...

-Ahn? –Ele arregalou os olhos e... Blergghh.

-Eu aceito...

Ele sorriu de ponta a ponta do rosto e... Blerghhh. Depois passou a mão pelos cabelos desajeitados.

-Hogsmeade amanhã. É melhor a gente esvaziar isso aqui...Uh... – Cara de nojo. Blergghhh...

-------

-Prongs, sinto muito, mas eu não vou ficar aqui... vou dormir... – Padfoot disse. De cabeça baixa e com os pensamentos na partida do dia Sirius foi andando até o dormitório. Até que sentiu alguém espirrando perto dele.

-Desculpe! – A menina desajeitada tentava limpar o rosto do garoto, que se esquivava. – Desculpe!

-Não foi nada! – Ele segurou o braço dela. – Sério.

-Eu estou meio resfriada, me desculpe...

-Mckinnon não é?

-Sim. – Sirius com seu olhar de raios x examinou a garota de cima a baixo, sem que a mesma percebesse, pois a mesma olhava para o outro lado da sala envergonhada. Nunca tinha reparado na Mckinnon, apesar deles serem do mesmo ano, da mesma casa... Ele se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça para cometer tal deslize. Ela tinha cabelos loiros escuro e ondulados que moldavam perfeitamente o rosto que era fino, nariz bonito, lábios grossos, mas bem feitos, Seus olhos eram muito pretos, que lhe davam um toque de mistério e avisava: tome cuidado. Um detalhe que Sirius achou engraçado, a garota era bem baixinha...

-Er... – o que ele estava fazendo? Padfoot nunca gaguejou na frente de uma garota! Isso era imperdoável!

-Er... ? – Ela quis saber. – Você está bem?

-Claro. É que eu estou sem assunto... – E deu um sorriso para compensar tal mancada.

A garota pareceu não se comover.

-Bem eu estou indo me deitar. Boa noite Black.

-Ei! Espera... Vamos conversar...

-Sobre...?

-Qualquer coisa... Senta aqui. – Ele a puxou com delicadeza para uma cadeiras próximas...

Meia hora se passou. Quem passasse por lá os veria rindo a toa. E em meio a um riso da garota Sirius perguntou:

-Quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade?

O cérebro da garota entrou em pane. Seus neurônios pararam de funcionar. Mas por fora a única coisa que se pode perceber foi uma das sobrancelhas de Marlene arqueadas e aquele olhar de incógnita para Sirius. O garoto sentiu um frio na espinha.O que aconteceu com Sirius Black? Ele dava graças que James não estivesse lá.

-Vou pensar. Amanhã antes de irmos para o vilarejo eu direi.–Levantou-se e foi para a escada do dormitório. – Boa noite. – Logo depois que fechou a porta de seu dormitório a garota desabou no chão sorrindo de um canto a outro. Não conseguindo se segurar mais deu vários espirros.

----

PS:**_Leia esta N/A até o final é muito importante!_**

Você poderá escolher o próximo caminho que a fic seguirá. Eu farei mais dois capítulos. Então próxima vez que eu postar você tem que colocar no capitulo escolhido.

Ah! Vale avisar que uma vez escolhido o capitulo não volte atrás, pois muitos são parecidos o que muda são os fatos importantes e a maneira escrita!

N to respondendo os reviews, pq vai ficar muito complicado, pois são muitos capítulos.

Pra vcs n se confundirem, pois os nomes dos capítulos são parecidos eu irei colocar um "C" ao lado dos próximo nomes dos capítulos, então se vc escolheu que a "C"orvinal vencesse vc deve seguir SOMENTE os capítulos que tiverem a letra C.

-"C"Lily e James.

-"C"Lene e Sirius.

PS: MIIIIL desculpas pelo atraso... Vocês não sabem a luta que foi pra terminar esses capítulos... Eu já tinha terminado esse o outro, ai eu fui começar esse, e salvei, só depois que eu percebi que tinha salvado em cima do outro e não tinha mais como voltar, entaum eu n podia postar um sozinho e tive que refazer e cabei mudando muuuita coisa, e durante esse tempo eu tive uma crise de inspiração e tal... Provas...  
Bem acho que vou demorar um tiquinho pros próximos ok? Vcs sabem vou ter que fazer capítulos dobrados...

Deixem reviews pq eu tive mt trabalho! Ingratos!


	3. G Grifinoria vence

**_Disclaimer:_** O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, se não eu estaria aqui escrevendo essa fic!

**_Você escolheu que a Grifinória vencesse o jogo? Então pode continuar!_**

De repente um brilho passou pela linha de fogo entre os dois. Que se olharam mais uma vez espantados e impulsionaram suas vassouras. Eles estavam lado a lado, numa velocidade incrível. Todos os jogadores já tinham parado para assistir. Os apanhadores continuavam disputando, os cabelos dos dois estavam esvoaçando e chicoteando os rostos deles. A velocidade deles aumentava cada vez mais. A platéia virava os rostos simultaneamente, o pomo fazia eles darem votas de cabeça para baixo, eles passavam a centímetros da platéia. James precisava fazer alguma coisa. Aquele pomo tinha que ser dele. Esticou cada vez mais o braço. Mas sua adversária fazia o mesmo. Era preciso tomar atitudes drásticas. Ele soltou as mãos da vassoura e rapidamente ficou em pé nela. Como numa posição de surf. Esticou o braço, agora estava em vantagem, quase lá, sua mão podia alcançar o objeto, só era se aproximar mais um pouquinho. E foi o que fez. Sentiu sua mão fechar no pomo. Logo depois se desequilibrou da vassoura e caiu pra frente. Estava quase chegando ao chão quando sentiu alguém o segurando pelas mãos. Era Lívia.

-Vamos, suba eu não agüento você por muito tempo.

Obedecendo ele sentou na parte detrás da vassoura. Ela o levou até o chão em segurança. Chegando lá em baixo ele foi cercado pela torcida. Nem teve tempo de agradecer. Sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para o alto e percebeu que alguém o olhava. Na primeira oportunidade que conseguiu escapou e foi falar com a pessoa.

-Obrigado por me salvar.

-Não foi nada, se eu não o tivesse segurado antes, o Black estava logo abaixo para lhe amparar.

-Você não sabe como eu prefiro que tenha sido você.

A menina riu imaginando James nos braços de Sirius.

-E mais, eu quero o apanhador da Grifinória inteiro para que possamos dar o troco. Quero uma partida limpa.

-O mesmo.

Eles apertaram as mãos, como capitães de times adversários que se respeitam.

Se James não estivesse caído de quatro por uma certa ruiva teria percebido como a garota era bonita. Mas logo ele percebeu que a ruiva passava pela multidão em direção ao lado de fora do campo.

-------

-Lily! Espere! – James gritou. Ela parou e se virou para ele com um de seus mil e um olhares diferentes de como dar um gelo em James Potter. Em resposta ele passou as mãos no cabelo e ela revirou os olhos em reprovação.

-É Evans pra você Potter. E o que você quer?

-Não vai me elogiar pela vitória?

-Você não precisa de mais elogios.

-Eu trocaria todos por um só seu. – A ruiva bufou de raiva.- Queria te perguntar se...

-Não! É não pra você! Será possível que isso não entra na sua cabeça?

-Que ótimo! Pois eu ia perguntar se você não aceitaria sair comigo! Pensando logicamente você acaba de aceitar.

A boca da ruiva caiu alguns milímetros mas logo ela se recompôs.

-Você entendeu muito bem Potter.

-Entendei sim. Amanhã em Hogsmeade ok? E se virou.

A ruiva desesperada com esse fato tirou um dos tênis e tacou na cabeça no garoto. A cena seria cômica se Lily não estivesse tão transtornada. James ficou no chão sem saber o que o atingiu. Recuperando os sentidos ele se levantou e foi tirar satisfações.

-Ei! Por que você não deixa de ser cabeça dura e sai logo de uma vez comigo?

-Nunca!

-Lily! Não dá pra você perceber que eu gosto de verdade de você? Eu quero uma chance! Por que você me evita tanto garota? – Ele segurou os ombros dela.

-Eu não quero ser só mais uma Potter! –Ela falou friamente. (n/a: Essa frase tem que ter em qualquer JL! Nem que seja com outras palavras.) Ela se soltou dos braços dele e foi embora correndo.

-Caramba! Quando eu vou entender essa garota? Pelo menos ela deixou o sapato. – E cheirou o sapato da garota. – E ela não tem chulé!

-------

Já no salão comunal...

Várias vozes altas ecoavam. Os alunos comemoravam alegremente. Cautelosamente Sirius apareceu do nada carregado de cervejas amanteigadas. Mas nada pasa pelo olhar atendo de nossa monitora certinha.

-Sirius Black! Aqui! Agora! –Ela ordenou.

-Olha ruiva, eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas eu preso pela minha amizade com o James...

-Deixe de criancice! Essa festa vai acabar já, já!

-Ruiva, nós já somos bem grandinhos para essas coisas. – Pode-se ouvir a voz do famoso Potter.

-Ok.

-Ahn? Eu escutei direito? Lily concordando comigo?

-Por favor é Evans. E alunos do quinto ano em diante ficam, o resto pros dormitórios! Agora!

-Devia saber...

-Lupin! Venha me ajudar! Ou vai ficar acobertando seus amigos?

Perto dali, Remus levantou o olhar triste do livro que estava lendo, deu um suspiro e levantou-se e foi em direção a monitora.

-Sim?

-Venha me ajudar com esses alunos.

-Certo.

Vários resmungos de protestos dos alunos, muitos "Isso não é justo" "Eu quero ficar" entre outras coisas.

Pouco tempo depois Lily e Sirius conversavam normalmente (!) em frente a lareira.

-Seu amigo está muito triste ultimamente...

-Realmente Evans, você tem deixado o James louco, dá uma chance pra ele e...

-Não é dele que eu estou falando, é do Lupin.

-Ah... O Remus... –Ele pensou m pouco antes e responder. –O Remus é assim mesmo... O humor dele muda constantemente... Mas ele sempre foi calado desse jeito...

-Certo... – A ruiva fingiu engolir essa estória.

-Alô! – Era James que chegava com algumas canecas de cerveja amanteigadas e distribuiu uma pra cada.

-Obrigada, eu não quero. – Lily devolveu.

-Não faça isso, já pensou nos elfos que tiveram que trabalhar para que essa bebida estivesse pronta e você vai des...

-Ok, ok! – Ela aceitou a bebida e deu um gole.

-Ah! E eu tenho uma coisa pra te entregar... –Tirou da mochila um All Star surrado. – Er... – Percebendo o olhar de Sirius inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada.– Você deixou "cair".

Tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo Lily pegou de volta seu tênis. E murmurou algo parecido com um obrigada.

Do outro lado da sala alguém estava se dirigindo para os dormitórios sorrateiramente.

-Remus! – Sirius berrou do outro lado. – Venha se juntar a nós!

Inconformado de ter sido pego em sua fuga, ele foi resmungando até onde seus amigos estavam, sentou-se ao lado de James e começou a ler o livro que carregava.

-Hey! Você pode ler depois... – James puxou o livro da mão do garoto.

-Devolve James. – Remus falou calmamente.

-Aqui Prongs!- James jogou o livro pra Sirius.

-Parem com isso! – Lily se levantou irritada.

-Quer o livro ruiva? Vai ter que pegar! -Sirius jogou o livro para James. Lily e Remus ficaram no meio dos dois tentando reaver o objeto. Mas Sirius e James estavam com muita vantagem em relação aos dois, os dois marotos eram os melhores jogadores de quadribol de toda Hogwarts. Até que Remus se irritou profundamente e lembrou-se que era um bruxo.

-_Accio_ livro. – O livro estava vindo em direção a Remus. James bateu nele antes e o mesmo tomou outra direção e ia cair em um copo de cerveja. Mas uma mão hábil pegou o livro ainda no ar. Agora todos os olhares se voltaram para a pessoa. Sirius começou dos pés e foi subindo para a cabeça da pessoa.

Era Marlene Mckinnon, setimanista. Cabelos loiros escuro e ondulados que moldavam perfeitamente o rosto que era fino, nariz bonito, lábios grossos, mas bem feitos, seus olhos eram muito pretos, que lhe davam um toque de mistério e avisavam: tome cuidado. Ela era bem pequenina, mas tinha um corpo bonito.

Logo depois ela jogou o livro para Remus que o pegou.

-Obrigado. –Remus agradeceu e sorriu, logo depois se dirigiu para o dormitório mais uma vez, mas antes não perdeu a oportunidade já que Sirius estava em transe com a visão da garota ele meteu-lhe um tapa na cabeça do maroto (pedaaaaaaaala Robinho).

-Mckinnon você estragou com nossa brincadeira.

-Oh! Aceite minhas desculpas Sr. Black. – E fez uma reverencia teatral.

Sem saber o que fazer, Sirius não teve dúvida e estirou a língua para a menina. Depois todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive Sirius. Quando a garota já ia para o seu quarto Sirius a segurou pelo braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Quer ir a Hogsmeade amanhã, comigo?

-Quem sabe, amanhã eu respondo.

-Bem pessoal, a brincadeira já acabou... – Lily preparou a garganta. – SE TODOS NÃO SUBIREM AGORA VAI TODO MUNDO GANHAR DETENÇÃO!

Em menos de trinta segundos a sala estava vazia exceto por Lily.

--------

Remus acordou muito cedo naquele domingo. O sol estava para nascer. Esticou os braços e colocou seu uniforme. Com o famoso livro na mão ele saiu para os corredores do castelo.

Chegou em um de seus locais preferidos. Era uma parte da escola que a muito tempo tinha sido esquecida por causa de problemas que ele não sabia quais eram. A sala era arejada, mas não tinha nenhum tipo de mobília. Só havia uma janela enorme e que tinha um peitoril muito largo, dando para sentar, deixando as pernas do lado de fora e balançando.

Remus sentou-se exatamente naquele local e daquela maneira. Começou a ler as primeiras linhas do livro. Mas parecia que o destino não queria que ele terminasse sua leitura e o maroto se distraiu com a natureza A sua frente, a floresta proibida estava despertando e alguns pássaros já começavam a cantar. Logo depois ele foi interrompido por alguém abrindo a porta da sala.

-Desculpe não quis atrapalhar. – Era a voz de uma garota.

De esguelha Remus olhou para trás, e deu um meio sorriso.

Ela tinha cabelos muito negros, curtos e repicados, uma pele pálida, nariz bem feito, boca muito rosada. Os olhos azuis... Ele sentiu que conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar...

-Não tem problema, podemos dividir a mesma sala...- E tornou sua atenção para o sol que estava começando a surgir no horizonte. -... se não for incomodo, claro.

-Não, claro que não... Eu vim aqui só pra pensar um pouco... Posso sentar do seu lado?

-Claro. Quer ajuda? – Ele estendeu a mão.

Ela aceitou a ajuda, embora não precisasse nem um pouco, já que ia lá quase todos os dias.

-Lívia Stelman.

-Remus Lupin. – Eles apertaram as mãos.

Depois de um certo tempo olhando para o céu...

-Lindo...

-O que?

-O nascer do sol... – Os primeiros raios de sol já se expandiam e começavam a cobrir o castelo. Ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu. Ele teve o mesmo sentimento se antes. Sabia que conhecia aqueles olhos, mas não lembrava de onde.

-Desculpe, eu sei que vai parecer uma cantada, mas acho que conheço você de algum lugar... Não aqui de Hogwarts, mas de outro local.

-Se eu não tivesse sentido a mesma coisa que você, pensaria que era cantada...

-Você tambémpensou isso?

-Sim, mas é como se parte da minha memória tivesse sido apagada, por mais que eu tente me lembrar não consigo, mas eu sei que te conheço de algum local...

-O que mais me intriga, se você não se importar... – Ela assentiu que ele continuasse a falar. – São seus olhos...

Nesse momento eles se olharam firmemente. Lívia arregalou os olhos como se lembra-se de alguma coisa.

-Agora eu sei!

-O que?

-Era você! Era você!

-Eu o quê? – Que garota maluquinha, ele pensou, mas logo depois pensou que aquelas sardinhas combinavam perfeitamente com ela, sua mente estava muito congestionada naquele dia.

-Era você o garoto do carro! Naquele dia de chuva, na rua trouxa! O sinal vermelho...

Remus agora entendeu do que ela falava. E eles se silenciaram por alguns instantes, até que um vento entrou na sala, e fez Lívia chegar mais perto de Remus. Suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância...

PS:**_Leia esta N/A até o final é muito importante!_**

Você poderá escolher o próximo caminho que a fic seguirá. Então próxima vez que eu postar você tem que colocar no capitulo escolhido.

Ah! Vale avisar que uma vez escolhido o capitulo não volte atrás, pois muitos são parecidos o que muda são os fatos importantes e a maneira escrita!

N to respondendo os reviews, pq vai ficar muito complicado, pois são muitos capítulos.

Pra vcs n se confundirem, pois os nomes dos capítulos são parecidos eu irei colocar um "G" ao lado dos próximo nomes dos capítulos, então se vc escolheu que a "G"rifinória vencesse vc deve seguir SOMENTE os capítulos que tiverem a letra G.

-"G"Marlene aceita.

-"G"Marlene n aceita.

PS: MIIIIL desculpas pelo atraso... Vocês não sabem a luta que foi pra terminar esses capítulos... Eu já tinha terminado esse ai que vcs acabam de ler, ai eu fui começar o outro, e salvei, só depois que eu percebi que tinha salvado em cima do outro e não tinha mais como voltar, entaum eu n podia postar um sozinho e tive que refazer e cabei mudando muuuita coisa, e durante esse tempo eu tive uma crise de inspiração e tal... Provas...  
Bem acho que vou demorar um tiquinho pros próximos ok? Vcs sabem vou ter que fazer capítulos dobrados...

Deixem reviews pq eu tive mt trabalho! Ingratos!


	4. C Lily e James

**_Você escolheu o capítulo Corvinal vence e depois Lily e James? Tem certeza? Então pode continuar!E não volte atrás. _**

Domingo, 7:45 da manhã.

James estava abrindo aos poucos os olhos e pode ver Remus se espreguiçando e se levantando da cama, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Lembrou-se do seu encontro com Lily em Hogsmeade.

-Moony, por que o Padfoot ta babando naquele seu livro?

Remus arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo pra tirar seu livro das garras daquele cão sarnento do Sirius. Quando chegou lá percebeu que Sirius estava somente dormindo e foi perguntar pra James por que ele tinha dito aquilo...

-Jam...

PAM. Escutou o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando atrás dele. Teve ódio de si mesmo por cair na peça de James. Oras! Ele também tinha um encontro! Embora nenhum dos marotos soubesse disso, nem ele queria que soubessem já que ele seria vítima de chacotas pro resto da vida... Coisas como: o lobinho está colocando as garras de fora...

Por onde eles andariam em Hogsmeade? Que coisas ele falariam? Remus estava ficando nervoso e andava de um lado para o outro. Ele estalava os dedos das mãos, mordia o lábio inferior, ajeitava o cabelo no espelho. Nunca tivera muitos encontros, os únicos não deram muito certo...(n/a: não pensem mal do garoto ok?) Namoradas? Somente uma no quinto ano, que não durou muito mais que um dois meses e meio... A garota não acreditava nas histórias dele, além do que os marotos faziam questão de deixá-lo encabulado. O que era muito fácil. Céus? Por que ele tinha que ficar vermelho com tanta facilidade? Queria ser frio como Sirius...

-Desse jeito vai acabar furando o piso...

Remus tropeçou no lençol e caiu de cara no chão. Irritado continuou na posição só que com um dos cotovelos apoiados no chão. Por que ele tinha que ser tão desastrado?

-Estou notando uma certa impaciência em você Moony? Algum encontro?

Como Sirius conseguia fazer aquilo? Sempre chegava no ponto fraco de Remus. Mas dessa vez (!) ele conseguiu se controlar...

-Lá vem você com essas estórias... Só estou irritado por que...

-Por que? –Sirius deu um sorriso esnobe. Remus não conseguia enganá-lo, ou melhor, não conseguia enganar a ninguém.Sempre foi fácil lhe arrancar informações.

-Por que... –Ele estava tentando achar uma desculpa, mas seus neurônios não estavam funcionando...-Oras, por que a lua cheia está chegando...

-Remus a lua cheia foi semana passada...

Se Sirius não estivesse deitado na cama, teria _visto_ Remus bater com a mão na testa e se autodenominar burro, mas ele _ouviu_...

-Burro? Você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço meu caro Moony...

James abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura... Um vapor de ar saiu do aposento.

-Cretino...- Remus xingou...James riu...

-Caro Moony, sempre foi fácil te enganar...

-Mas isso não vai acontecer mais escreva o que eu digo Prongs!

-Vou fazer uma nota mental ok? Agora eu tenho que me vestir pro mais esperado encontro da minha vida! – E foi para sua cama cantarolando alegremente...

-Bem, agora que o excelentíssimo Sr.Potter saiu do banheiro eu vou...

PLAM.

-Sirius seu canalha, (# entre outras palavras chulas)

Até James ficou de boca aberta e Peter acordou.

-Moony eu não sabia que seu vocabulário era tão extenso... Depois me ensina alguns ok?- E teve que fugir de um travesseiro que veio voando em sua direção.

-Por que está tão irritado Moony?- Perguntou Wormtail.

-O lobinho está nervosinho ui...

Ao fundo pode-se ouvir Sirius cantarolando uma música parecida com essa:

"_Todo mundo gosta de mim (4x)  
Eu sei que eu sou bonito, divertido e inteligente  
Só não sei como é que eu pude conquistar toda essa gente  
É uma coisa tão gostosa e todo dia eu agradeço  
É tão bom sentir-se amado, mas no fundo, eu mereço..."_

Irritado com tudo aquilo...

-Olha,eu vou tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores...

-Não precisa caro Moony, daqui a pouco o Padfoot sai...

-Então não façam mais suposições fraudulentas e sem sentido...

-...

-...

-Com quem você vai sair?

Remus usou seu olhar mais desprezível e lançou para James...

-Ta bom, Ta bom...

Cinco minutos se passaram.

-Pode entrar lobinho.Eu já terminei.

PAM. Remus fechou a porta com força...(n/a já repararam como eu uso reticências?).

-Nesse mato tem hipogrifo... Desde ontem que o nosso lobinho anda desse jeito...Completamente aluado...Aposto que tem o gênero feminino no meio...

-Também... Mas eu não tenho muito mais tempo pra isso por que eu vou ter um encontro com a ruiva mais linda que já existiu nessa terra. Os olhos mais verdes...

-Com um gesto rápido Sirius tapou a boca de James.

-Merlin, já não basta ela ter feito isso com meu amigo?

-Estou indo, já são 9:00! – E saiu correndo porta a fora, enquanto Sirius Se trocava rapidamente, e dava uma ultima olhada no espelho.

Para onde Wormtail foi parar é um mistério até hoje sem explicação e Moony acabava de sair do banheiro.

---------

Sirius corria pelas escadas logo atrás de James, até que o amigo sumiu de suas vistas e foi procurar Marlene. Logo avistou Alice.

-Alice... Você viu a Mckinnon por aí?

Alice estranhou um pouco Sirius a chamar pelo primeiro nome, mas a verdade é que ele nem ao menos sabia o sobrenome dela...

-Black, eu não sei... Acho que ela está no salão principal tomando café da manhã com todos... inclusive era o que eu ia fazer agora...- Ela falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do muno.

Andando mais calmo ele foi até o local indicado, afinal pra que tanta ansiedade? Era óbvio que Marlene aceitaria o pedido. Nenhuma garota havia dado um fora nele _até hoje. _

Chegando lá ele procurou os amigos e viu os três sentados do outro lado da mesa.

James e Remus estavam com caras muito ansiosas e quase não comiam. Peter como sempre se empanturrava de comida.

-Oi, vocês viram a Mckinnon por aí?

-Não. – Respondeu Peter cheio de comida na boca. – Sirius fez uma careta de nojo, mas logo mudou sua expressão, pois viu um pontinho loiro um pouco distante que estava se dirigindo para a saída do aposento.

-Não precisa mais...

-Ahn? –Perguntou Wormtail, alheio ao olhares de Sirius para o pontinho loiro.

-Esquece... – E saiu para falar com o pontinho loiro.

Chegando perto Marlene percebe a presença dele e faz um gesto pra amiga, que por acaso era Alice, os deixarem a sós no corredor.

-Mckinnon, pensou no meu convite?

-Que conv...Ah o de ontem.

Sirius enrugou a testa por causa da reação da garota.

-Er...Black...

-Sirius, por favor.

-Certo Sirius. Bem, é o seguinte...

-Sem rodeios, por favor.

-Foi você quem pediu. Não.

-Não o quê?

-A resposta é não!

-Ah...- Quando entendeu que estava levando um fora, logo saiu de seu transe. –Como assim, não? Por que não?

-Sirius, simplesmente eu não quero sair com você. Eu sei muito bem da sua fama.

-Então por que não aceita ir comigo apensa como amigos? – Sirius pôs em prática um de seus melhores olhares estilo cachorro carente.

-Ok. Apenas como amigos e mantenha no mínimo vinte centímetros de distância.

-Juro solenemente. –E colocou a mão no peito, mas como todo bom maroto a outra mão cruzava os dedos...

----

-Potter?

-Evans?

-Não... O papai Noel...

-O papai Nobel?

-Deixa, esqueci que você é um puro sangue.

-Ugh... Você falando assim até parece que eu sou um animal. É o que você acha?

Lily fez uma cara estranha, parecia que ela tentava decidir se concordava que o Potter parecia um animal ou se discordava.

-Esquece o que eu falei Lily!

-Ufa! Você me livrou de uma pergunta muito tentadora.

Os dois riram.

-Ainda está enjoada de ontem?

-Não... Mas ainda me lembro do gosto horrível na minha boca.

-Eu também...

-Para onde vamos quando chegarmos em Hogsmeade?

-Não sei... Que tal o _Três Vassouras_?

-Ótimo.

-Então vamos logo, todos já estão indo.

------

Remus esperou que James e Lily se afastassem, para se dirigir à mesa da Corvinal. Mas ele esqueceu totalmente que Peter continuava lá. O gorducho ficou acompanhando Remus com o olhar.

Parecia que a cada passo que dava seus pés iam ficando mais e mais pesados. Procurou por ela na mesa. Logo a achou conversando com uma amiga, que reconheceu ser Dorcas. A conhecia por ela ser monitora.

-Er...Stelman...

-Eu to indo Lívia. -Falou Dorcas.

-Ok... Depois a gente se encontra. Oi Remus! Já pedi pra me chamar pelo primeiro nome!

-Certo. Lívia. Vamos...?

-Claro!

Juntos eles caminharam até onde os outros alunos esperavam para chegar ao vilarejo. Remus procurou um local estratégico que ficasse distante de Sirius e James.

Ao longe escutaram a voz de um professor chamando para se apressarem.

------

Hogsmeade.

Lily e Marlene conversavam animadamente, para azar de James e Sirius, que estavam de caras emburradas, afinal, elas estavam com eles e não era pra ficar fofocando...

As garotas perceberam as caras _felizes_ dos marotos e se aproximaram deles. Lily resolveu puxar assunto.

-Onde estão Remus e Peter?

-Boa pergunta. Você sabe Sirius?- James ficou intrigado.

-Onde andara o lo...- James deu uma cutucada em Sirius... -...Lupin! Eu quis dizer Lupin! Onde andará o Lupin?

-Desde hoje de manhã que ele andava estressado...

-Queria se arrumar logo... – Os marotos trocaram olhares como se estivessem tendo o mesmo pensamento.

-O que vocês estão confabulando?- Lily perguntou.

-Nós? – James e Sirius fizeram cara de indignados.

-Bem, eu e a Lily, vamos pro Três Vassouras... – James olhou malignamente para Sirius, que entendeu a deixa.

-Vamos passear Marlene?

-Não Lene fique conosco, eu e James não nos importamos...

-Lily querida, acho que Sirius e Marlene querem ficar a sos. – Ele cochichou no ouvido da garota...

-Ah... Nós vamos entrar. Tchau!

Lily e James entraram no Três Vassouras.

-------

Enquanto isso...

-O que vamos fazer Sirius?

-Eu tenho várias idéias...- Sorriu marotamente.

-Deixe de sua mente obscura ok?

-Acho que já escutei isso antes...

Lene riu um pouco.

-Vamos na Zonko's ? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Ok.

Chegando lá, eles puderam ver a chegada de novos artefatos. Havia um que se passasse no rosto, ele ficava mole e você poderia moldar como quisesse. Marlene se interessou muito no artefato, para dias em que as espinhas atacassem. Sirius renovou o estoque de bombas de bosta. Marlene levou o "moldador de rostos" e um tipo de chocolate diferente e que fazia a língua ficar com tonalidades diferentes, desde roxa com bolinhas amarelas a preto e branco xadrez.

Depois das compras eles foram andar pelo vilarejo. Sirius contava que Marlene deixasse de lado sua teimosia. Aos poucos ia se aproximando dela, mas logo que ela percebia se afastava dele. Podia-se perceber Sirius com a cara mais emburrada do mundo...

--------

James abriu a porta para Lily entrar no Três Vassouras. Ela passou por ele sorrindo.

-Vamos sentar naquela mesa? –Indicou uma mesa um pouco afastada, mas nem tanto.

-Está ótima.

Lily e James pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas e se sentaram.

-Agora que eu consegui finalmente sair com você... – Ele ergueu as mãos para o céu como agradecimento e ela riu. -... Não tenho muito assunto.

-Nem eu. Esse silêncio é muito constrangedor.

Entregaram as bebidas para o casal.

-Obrigado(a). -Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que será que Sirius e Marlene estão fazendo?

-Adivinha. – A menina foi rir enquanto tomava a cerveja e se engasgou, depois recuperou o fôlego e eles riram ainda mais.

-Sua cara foi ótima. – Disse James ainda rindo.

-Não sei por que, mas hoje eu estou rindo de qualquer coisa.

-Hum. – Mais uma vez o silêncio pairava sobre eles.

-O que você mais gosta de fazer?

-Além de te ver estressada e gritando comigo?

-Deixe de brincadeiras!

-Mas não é brincadeira! Ok ok... Você sabe, jogar quadribol, azarar o ranhoso...- Ao receber o olhar maligno de Lily ele mudou de opinião. –Esquece essa parte... E você?

-Eu adoro estudar, é eu adoro e dai? Também gosto de estar com minhas amigas, jogar xadrez...

-Sério? Eu sou péssimo nisso...

-Algum talento além de jogar quadribol?

-Acho que sei desenhar muito bem.

-Um dia você me desenha?

Ele baixou a cabeça um pouco e murmurou.

-Eu já fiz isso.

-Sério?

-Uhum.

-Quando nós voltarmos você me mostra?

-Prometa que não vai zombar de mim.

-Juro! Então o que mais eu pergunto? Que comida você mais gosta?

-Uma receita de labanha trouxa que minha mãe aprendeu. – A face dele assumiu um tom sonhador. – E você?

-É lasanha. E a comida que eu mais gosto é Pizza. Já ouviu falar?

-Acho que sim.

-Ah! Chocolates também.

-Por falar em chocolates eu tenho um aqui. Quer um pedaço?

-Como eu poderia negar?

-Ops, ta derretido.

-Ainda quero.

Eles dividiram o chocolate e começaram a comer. Lily estava toda lambuzada que nem uma criança.

-Você tem que ver, sua cara está toda melada...

-Ah é?- Ela pegou um pouco de chocolate e passou na ponta do nariz dele e nas bochechas.- Agora sim, está bem melhor...

-Que desperdício! Devolve! – Brincando ele tentou pegar o chocolate, mas ela resistiu e eles acabaram batendo a testa uma na outra. Seus olhares ficaram muito próximos. Ele pode ver os lábios dela (um pouco melados de chocolate). Nenhum dos dois resistiu mais e eles se beijaram. (beijinho com gosto de chocolate!) Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele e ele estava com as mãos no rosto dela.

Não precisa nem falar que o bar inteiro ficou mudo para presenciar a cena de Lily Evans e James Potter se beijando! O acontecimento do ano! Alguns casais se motivaram e também se beijaram. Afinal, se James e Lily se beijaram nada era impossível! De repente eles se separaram e ela perguntou:

-Por que fez isso?

-Eu não podia desperdiçar tanto chocolate...

Ela abriu um sorriso e eles se beijaram mais uma vez. As pessoas no local bateram palmas e Lily ficou extremamente vermelha. James agradeceu e a puxou para fora do bar, assim eles podiam se conhecer melhor, antes ele deixou um dinheiro em cima da mesa.

--------

-Pra onde você quer ir Stelman?

-Já pedi pra não me chamar de Stelman, Remus!

-Desculpe, é hábito Lívia.

-Melhor assim. Não sei... Vamos ficar só andando?

-Ta bem... –Agora eles estavam passando perto da Zonko's.

-Então, não vai perguntar nada?

Mas nesse momento Remus viu Sirius, James, Lily e Lene conversando. Lily e James entraram no Três Vassouras e Sirius e Marlene estavam indo na direção deles, perto da Zonko's.

-Vamos sair daqui Lívia?

-Se você quer.

-Eu conheço um local melhor... Vamos. – Ele pegou na mão dela e foi andando até o local.

-Onde você está indo? É muito distante? Já estou cansada... –Já tinha passado um bom tempo de caminhada e agora o terreno se inclinava numa subida.

-Você vai ver. Estamos quase chegando...-Cinco minutos depois eles pararam.

-UAU.- Ela soltou uma exclamação de espanto. Eles chegaram num penhasco. O local era bem seco, mas a vista era linda e o vento que batia lá era muito forte, fazendo que os cabelos deles chicoteassem os próprios rostos.(Imagine que a partir de agora eles tem que alterar a voz pra escutar um ao outro).

-Meu cabelo vai ficar mais espetado do que já é! – Ela falou e se aproximou da beira.

-Tome cuidado! –Ele segurou o braço dela.

-Então vem comigo!-Ela o puxou um pouco e os dois chegaram bem na beirada. Ela abriu os braços e respirou fundo. – Que sensação de liberdade! – Ela gritou.

-Adoro esse lugar. Eu e os outros achamos um dia desses, só que James e Sirius não acharam muito interessante e então não vieram mais aqui. Eu penso justamente o contrário. Vamos sentar?

-Certo.

Eles ficaram sentados na beira do penhasco durante um bom tempo, conversando sobre eles mesmos e se conhecendo.

-Você parece um cara legal, só tem que se soltar mais...

-Já me falaram isso. Você é o meu oposto.

-Já ouviu falar que os opostos se atraem?

-Já...

Pintou um clima e eles foram se aproximando, e se aproximando... E ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e a puxou para um beijo (o Remus também não é tão tapado!). Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo e depois resolveram voltar para o vilarejo de mãos dadas.

------

James tinha o braço nos ombros de Lily e ela segurava a mão dele. Evans pediu que eles fossem numa sorveteria que tinha aberto a pouco tempo. E no caminho encontraram Sirius e Marlene. Sirius estava com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados, Marlene estava com a língua rosa.

-Oi! – Disse Marlene. –Pelo visto aproveitaram bastante!

-Sim! –Lily dando um selinho em James.

-Já nós...- Sirius bufou.

-Eu lhe avisei. – Marlene cochichou para Sirius.

-Nós estamos indo numa sorveteria que abriu agora pouco, ele usam muitas receitas trouxas e eu estou com saudades de tomar sorvetes. Querem ir conosco?

-Claro isso aqui arde um pouco. – Ela apontou para a própria língua.

A loja tinha um porte médio. Havia mesas fora e dentro do estabelecimento. Sorvetes de todos os sabores, com direito a caldas, bombons em cima, zerado, biscoitinhos (aqueles canudinhos que eu n sei o nome), granulados e tudo o mais.

Eles escolheram uma mesa dentro da loja. Lily e James fizeram (um sorvete pros dois, que romântico!) um sorvete tão grande que quase tiveram que pagar um galeão por ele. James como um perfeito cavalheiro pagou por ela. Sirius e Marlene ficaram com uma casquinha de baunilha e chocolate respectivamente. Conversaram e riram na loja durante um bom tempo. Sirius e Marlene tinham os olhares distantes, Sirius olhava para o balcão e Lene para o lado de fora do estabelecimento. James e Lily continuavam se lambuzando. Uma turma de amigos entrou na loja e ficaram nos fundos. Um casal preferiu ficar em uma mesa de fora.

-Ei...Sirius!

Sirius despertou de seus devaneios.

-Sim!

-Aquele não é seu amigo Lupin?- Perguntou Marlene.

-Onde? Você está vendo James?- Ele virou-se para James, que tinha a face paralisada para o local que Marlene olhava.

-Onde? Eu não estou vendo!

-Ali! – Marlene direcionou o rosto de Sirius para o local. –O outro teve a mesma reação de James.

Remus e Lívia estavam sentados em uma mesa pequena e se beijavam... Digamos que intensamente.

James foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

-Como ele pode esconder isso da gente?

-Como ele pode? –Mas na verdade Sirius pensava "Até o Remus se deu bem hoje e eu fiquei chupando dedo!".

-Vamos tirar satisfações! – James perguntou para Sirius, e os dois se levantaram. –Ele está quebrando a regra nº 37 dos marotos.

-Sem falar na nº 14!-Protestou Sirius.

-E a nº...

-Ah, deixa os dois lá... –Lily falou.

-Eles estão tão bonitinhos! –As garotas falaram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam com olhares maliciosos.- Nãããooo...

Os quatro se levantaram em direção ao casal que estava tão entretido que não perceberam a presença deles.

-UHUM.-Pigarreou Sirius.

Eles não se viraram.

-Remus!

O maroto virou a cabeça lentamente para os outros.

-Oi Potter! Oi pra todos vocês!–Cumprimentou Lívia.

-Oi Stelman. –James intrometido se sentou à mesa com eles. Sirius aproveitou deixa e também se sentou. Resolvendo não ficarem de fora Lily e Marlene também se sentaram.

-Quem diria, Remus e a capitã do time da Corvinal!

-Jogos à parte Potter!-Lívia comentou. Remus continuava imóvel.

-Fale alguma coisa Moony!

Remus somente olhou para James e notou que ele segura a mão de Lily.

-Vejo que vocês finalmente se entenderam.

-É. Depois de muita luta e persistência.- Eles deram um selinho.

-Olha é o Peter que vem lá.-Apontou Sirius.

-Oi.-Peter chegou carregado de bolsas cheias de doces variados.

-Por onde andava?-James com o olhar nas bolsas de Wormtail.

-Precisa perguntar?-Sirus meteu a mão e pegou alguns doces.

-Vim avisar que todos já estão indo...

-Vamos, não temos muito mais o que fazer. –Sirius dando uma indireta pra Marlene, que sorriu falsamente pra ele.

-Vamos.-Todos se levantaram e começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Peter e Sirius iam a frente de todos. Lily e James iam abraçados ao lado de Marlene, eles conversavam animadamente. Remus e Lívia iam logo atrás.

-------

Salão comunal da grfinória.

James e Lily encontravam-se abraçados em um sofá. Sirius jogava xadrez bruxo contra Peter. Marlene conversava com Alice.

-Alguém aqui sabe brincar de mímica?

-Claro!-Todos responderam.

-Bem. Vamos formar dois grupos. Meninas X Meninos. Um dos integrantes do grupo vai até o grupo adversário e o grupo manda que o outro imite alguma coisa. E o grupo dele tem que adivinhar.

-E é claro que os marotos vão vencer! –James olha para Peter e pensa "Ou não."

-Eu não quero jogar.- Disse Peter. Internamente James e Sirius se aliviaram.

-Então nós estaremos em desvantagem numérica!

-Onde está o Lupin?-Lily pergunta.

-Minha Lily é tão inocente!-Lily dá tapinhas de brincadeira em James.

-Por falar nele... –Remus entra na sala com um ar sonhador e cantarolando, nem repara que todos olham para ele.

-Mais um de nós foi fisgado por essas garotas diabólicas. –Sirius coloca a mão na testa teatralmente.-Primeiro James, agora Remus, o que vai ser de nós Peter?

Todos riem menos Remus que está com os pensamentos em outro local.

-REMUS!-Os marotos gritam. Ele volta para este mundo sobressaltado.

-O que foi? Onde? Como?

-Venha jogar mímica conosco!

-Certo.

Depois de várias risadas e tentativas. Já tinha saído várias coisas absurdas, como imitar um hipogrifo manco, um elfo, Minerva se transformando em gato entre outras. Agora era James quês estava fazendo a mímica e as garotas estavam supervisionando para ver se eles não roubavam. James imitava um dementador indo dar um beijo em alguém.

Lily o observava com carinho. Como ele era bonito, engraçado, simpático, inteligente... Depois de muito vagar seus pensamentos voltaram para anos atrás, em uma praia e ela passou a mão por cima do camafeu e teve um sentimento estranho.

-Um dementador! –Gritou Remus.

James balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas ainda faltava o beijo.

Ele puxou Lily e deu um beijo nela.

-Um dementador dando o beijo!-Gritou Remus.

Sirius não soube por que, mas sentiu um calafrio naquela hora e ficou sem vontade de continuar, aos poucos foram se dispersando.

Sirius e Marlene conversavam num canto.

-Não queria que você ficasse com raiva de mim Sirius.

-Claro que não.

-Vamos ser amigos?

-Melhor do que nada, não é?

-E não é pra termos ciúmes um do outro.

-Isso não posso garantir.

"Eu também não" pensou Marlene. E eles ficaram em silêncio.

-James! Você tinha me prometido que ia mostrar os desenhos!

-Claro.

-Ah Lily, você precisa ver, são mui... –James tapou a boca de Peter antes que ele completasse.

-Vamos subir.

-Marlene, vem comigo?

-Ok!

Chegando lá James mostrou alguns desenhos, mas Sirius fez questão de mostrar outros que James tinha escondido.

-Esse aqui ele amassou não sei por que...

-É lindo... James por que você amassou?

-Não lembro. –Ele estava mentindo, lembrava muito bem que nesse dia ele tinha lembrado da menina e no juramento que eles tinham feito. E agora ele se perguntava se a garota ainda esperava por ele.

Todos foram dormir, mas Lily pediu para conversar com James antes.

-James...

-Acho que sei o assunto. Você tem medo de continuar não é mesmo?

-É.

-não vou obrigar você a nada.

-Foi tudo muito lindo o que aconteceu com a gente, mas... Eu não sei no fundo, tenho medo de continuar por que alguma coisa me diz que eu tenho que esperar.

-Já notou? Que você que ta me dispensando? Eu estou me sentindo somente mais um na sua vida! –James interpretou. Ela riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

-Você me perdoa se eu não quiser mais nada?

-Claro. Se nós continuarmos a ser amigos.

-Amigos? –Ela estendeu a mão.

-Amigos. –Ele apertou e eles se abraçaram.

**N/A:** Não me matem! Eu sei que tem alguns fãs de Lily e James que querem me matar agora, mas o final desse capítulo ser assim é muito importante para o final desta fic ficar com coerência. E sim, os próximos que eu postar vão ser os últimos!

**Ah! Tenho uma reclamação a fazer**. Estou quase em depressão! Só recebi três reviews de três gentis e bondosas almas nos últimos dois cap: se vc escolheu esse capitulo, Jhu Radcliffe(Você recebeu aquela mensagem que eu te dei? Eu acho que vou fazer uma maldade pior ainda leia o resto da n/a e vc vai saber); a Carolina P e Jehssik que escolheram que a Grifinória vencesse.

Agradeço muito a essas trÊs pessoas lindas, amigas, inteligentes, fofas etc... So continuei a fic por causa de vcs!

Bem e agora eu tenho um apelo a fazer, melhor, não é um apelo, é um recado:

Eu não posto o final da fic enquanto não tiver MUIITOS reviews!Entenderam? Vão ficar sem saber o final se não me deixarem reviews! Eu sou má, eu sei! ¬¬

Aqui vai a indicação dos próximos capitulos. Vocês agora poderão escolher um dos três finais que eu estou fazendo. Um é muito triste, outro é intermediário, e o outro todo mundo acaba feliz.

Não vou colocar nomes nos capítulos, por que dessa vez vocês terão que escolher na sorte entre os capítulos: 1, 2 e 3.

xauuuu


	5. C Lene e Sirius

_**Se você tinha escolhido que a Corvinal vencesse, depois que o Capitulo Marlene e Sirius. Pode continuar. Tem certeza? Não pode voltar atrás!**_

Lily acordou muito cedo aquele dia. Estava ansiosa, pois teria seu primeiro encontro com James. Depois de tanto dizer um não na cara do garoto, ela ia sair com ele. Sentiu um pouco do gosto da noite de ontem na boca. Nunca tinha vomitado tanto na vida.

Levantou-se da cama, colocou suas pantufas de coelhinho e foi para o banheiro. Ela tinha que estar linda. Ficou parada em frente ao espelho e se olhando por um bom tempo. Estava tão aérea naquele dia, voltou de seu transe e começou a pentear tirando os nós do cabelo. Ligou o chuveiro, a água estava morna. Despiu suas roupas e entrou. Tomou banho sem molhar os cabelos.

Notou que algo caiu no chão. Era seu camafeu, sentiu um calafrio e o colocou de volta no pescoço, mas a presilha estava meio quebrada. Deixou ele em cima das roupas. Quando chegasse do encontro concertaria.

Depois se enrolou numa toalha e foi olhar sua imagem no espelho novamente. Lembrou-se que quando pequena só tinha cachos no final do cabelo. Achava tão lindo. Agora seu cabelo inteiro era cacheado. Cuidadosamente ela ajeitou cada cachinho. Havia algo diferente no seu rosto. Ela se aproximou mais do espelho e pode ver nitidamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

As meninas do seu quarto, Marlene e Alice acordaram e saíram correndo ate a porta do banheiro para saber o que havia acontecido. Lily saiu de lá muito vermelha.

- O que foi Lily?

-Diga ao Potter que não vou mais ao encontro.

-O QUE? –Marlene e Alice praticamente gritaram juntas.

-Olhem para isto! –Ela apontou para uma espinha relativamente grande que estava na ponta de seu nariz.

-Oh! –Marlene levou a mão a boca. Alice estava vasculhando a sua mala.

-Achei!

-O que Alice?

-É um artefato novo que eu comprei na última visita a Hogsmeade. Um moldador de rostos!

Os olhos de Lily brilharam, ela avançou no potinho.

-Calma! Você tem que passar somente no local, ou seu rosto inteiro vira uma gosma.

-Tem certeza que é seguro?

-Absoluta. Já usei.

--------

Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino...

Remus, James e Sirius batiam na porta do banheiro apressando Peter.

-Peter! Abre logo!- James berrou.

-Nós temos um encontro!-Gritou Sirius.

-É!-Berrou Remus.

Imediatamente James e Sirius olharam para Remus. Até Peter entreabriu um pouco a porta.

-Você tem um encontro?

-Er... Não é bem assim um encontro...

James e Sirius puxaram Remus para um abraço.

-Quem é? E da Grifinória?

-Não Sirius, acho que é da Corvinal. Remus sempre teve uma quedinha pelas garotas daquela casa...

-E por que não da Lufa Lufa? Lá tem garotas muito bonitas!

-Querem deixar de especulações?-Remus falou envergonhado.

-Ok. Então diga quem é!

Peter continuava com a porta entreaberta para escutar a conversa.

-É a Lívia Stelman, vocÊs conhecem, capitã do time da Corvinal.

-Não disse que ele tinha uma quedinha por Cor... O QUE?- James berrou.

-Confraternizando com o inimigo Remus?

-Deixem de bobagens!

-Jure que não falará dos nossos segredos!

-Nem das nossas táticas de Quadribol!

-Essa garota deve estar querendo se infiltrar...

-DEIXEM DE ONDA VOCÊS DOIS! Eu sei me virar muito bem!

-Ok. Mas dá um trato nela por nós ok?

-Se vocês continuarem...- Remus já estava vermelho.

-Remus ta vermelho!- Peter riu.

De repente os marotos percebem e correm pra tentar tirar Peter do banheiro, só que ele fecha a porta antes.

-Canalha!

-Vai logo Peter!

---------

Já no salão principal. Todas as mesas já tinham iniciado a refeição. Os marotos já estavam sentados. Remus nervoso. Sirius relaxado. E James ansioso. Peter só estava comendo.

-James é melhor você ir falar com a ruiva antes que ela mude de idéia...

-Cala a boca se não quiser levar um soco, Padfoot.

-Não está mais aqui quem falou.

-E você por que não vai falar com a Mckinnon? Não foi ela quem você convidou ontem?

-Foi. Mas eu prefiro esperar. Se eu for logo é dar bandeira que eu estou nervosos, ansioso e inseguro. Como vocês dois estão agora.

-Há. –Muito engraçado. Remus engoliu em seco.

-É melhor você ir logo Padfoot, se bobear já tem outro no seu lugar.

Percebendo que Diggory estava conversando com Marlene, ele se levantou e foi até lá.

-Oi Mckinnon.

-Oi Black!

-Black. – Rosnou Amos, ele e Sirius sempre tiveram uma certa inimizade. Motivo? Mulher é claro.

-Com licença. –Sirius sentou-se no meu de Amos e Mckinnon. Lily, Alice e Frank estavam na sua frente.

-Lily nem tinha notado sua presença.Oi Alice. Frank. Como vai o namoro?

-Ótimo.- Frank apressou-se em dizer.

-Quem bom. E aí Mckinnon, aceitou meu pedido?

-Acho que sim.

-Acha?

-Ta bom, não quero segurar vela. Lily e James, Alice e Frank... ai ai...

-Então vamos?

-Vamos.

Os alunos do terceiro ano em diante se levantaram para ir para Hogsmeade. James chega perto de Lily.

-O Sirius tava te incomodando?

-Não, imagina, ele estava falando com a Marlene.

-Promete guardar segredo?

-Claro.

-À noite eu escutei o Sirius falando o nome da Marlene enquanto dormia. Parecia apaixonado.

-Que bom. Espero que seu amigo não machuque a minha amiga.

-Vamos mudar de assunto?

-Sobre o que?

-Onde você quer ir lá em Hogsmeade?

-Tanto faz.

-Que tal irmos na Zonko's? Tenho que renovar um estoque.

-Espero que não sejam bombas de bosta de novo Sr. Potter!

-Ah, Lily, admita é engraçado!

-Hum... E depois de irmos lá?

-A gente pensa na hora.

-Ok. Tem umas garotas olhando torto pra gente.

-Inveja.

-De eu estar saindo com você?

-É um privilégio sabia? –James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-É melhor você não começar com suas crises de modéstia e humildade se não quiser estragar tudo.

-Não está mais aqui quem falou.

----------

Remus foi até a mesa da Corvinal para encontrar com Lívia. Ela estava conversando com Dorcas.

-Oi.-Ele falou baixinho.

-Oi.-As meninas falaram. Lívia se levantou.

-Ainda que ir comigo para Hogsmeade?

-Claro.

-Er, Lívia. Estou indo me encontrar com o Prewet. Até mais. Tchau Lupin.

-Tchau.

-Vamos?-Ela enlaçou o braço dela no dele.

-Vamos.

----------

Chegando a Hogsmeade...

-Potter, não acredito que você vai comprar isso tudo.

-Ora, tenho que renovar o estoque, ruiva.

-Esqueceu que sou monitora?

-Monitora dentro de Hogwarts. Fora você não precisa me aplicar detenções.

-Dessa vez eu deixo passar. Pra que serve isso?

-Não sei. -James fez uma cara intrigada.

-Como você compra coisas sem saber o que está levando?

-Eu não comprei isso.

-Então vamos devolver.

-Calma. Vou ver pra que serve. –Ele abriu o pote, sem querer deixou cair e saiu uma gosma de dentro que melou a mão dele. –Droga!

-Ta acontecendo algo diferente?

-Não. Ai... Ta ardendo...

-Potter suas mãos estão ficando vermelhas! Inchadas.

-Vamos à loja saber o que era isso.

Depois de esclarecido o engano. Haviam colocado por engano um veneno para lesmas gigantes que não podiam ter contato direto com humanos. James e Lily acabaram indo parar na enfermaria.

----------

Sirius estava se sentindo extremamente atraído por Marlene. Aquela loirinha havia tomado espaço demais nos pensamentos dele. Ele sentia algo diferente por ela. Não era igual as outras que ele ficava. Ela era especial. Marlene não sentia o contrário. Fazia algum tempo que ela notava o Black e que sentia algo por ele. E agora lá estavam os dois passeando juntos pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

-Vamos no Três Vassouras?

-Pode ser.

-Vamos. -Sirius abriu a porta para Marlene.

-Obrigada.

Sentaram-se à mesa e logo fizeram seus pedidos.

-Qual profissão você vai querer exercer quando sair de Hogwarts?

-Auror.

-Nossa! Eu também! Será que nos formaremos na mesma época?

-Não sei. E não acho que isso seja assunto pra se tratar agora...

-Ah claro. –Marlene concentrou-se no fundo de seu copo.

-Vamos sair?-Sirius já tinha outras intenções.

-Prefiro ficar.

-Se você prefere...-Sirius puxou um pouco mais a cadeira pro lado da garota. Sem querer Marlene acabou derramando um pouco de sua cerveja na camisa do rapaz.

-Desculpe Black!

-Só desculpo com duas condições. Uma: Pare de me chamar de Black, me chame de Sirius.

-Está bem, Sirius. Qual é a outra?

-Você vai saber.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto da menina e aproximou para um beijo. Marlene fechou os olhos, mas então voltou a sua sã consciência e empurrou Black para um lado.

-Olha Sirius, eu não sou nenhuma dessas aí que você cata e já pensa que pode se aproveitar.

-Eu sei disso.-Ele falou com um sorriso e se aproximou mais uma vez dela.

-Não aparenta.-E mais uma vez ela recuou.  
Sirius bufou. Que garota difícil! Amélia Bones entrou no local e Sirius não se conteve em acompanhá-la com o olhar. Marlene percebeu e ficou constrangida com as atitudes do garoto.

-Com licença.

-Marlene!-Sirius chamou, mas ela já havia saído. Ele pagou a conta e saiu o mais rápido que pode. –Marlene!-Lá estava ela. Espera! Estava conversando com Amos! Como ela podia falar aquilo para ele se já estava conversando com outro. Ela não parecia ser muito diferente dele. Esperou até que Amos fosse embora e a segurou pelo ombro.

-O que pensa que estava fazendo?

-Conversando com o lindo do Digorry?

-Você não tem respaldo para falar de mim. Em um minuto está com um depois já esta com outro?-Marlene se soltou dos braços dele bruscamente e saiu correndo. Sirius não pretendia deixar barato. Logo que Bones saiu do Três Vassouras, Sirius puxou uma conversa animada com Amélia.

Marlene ficou furiosa. Como algum dia pudera sentir alguma coisa por tal canalha? Tudo que Lily havia dito para ela estava se confirmando. Queria sumir dali logo.

Começou a andar rápido, mas no meio do caminho tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de mal jeito, torcendo o pé.

-Ai.-Soltou um gemido de dor.

-Você está bem?- Sirius e Amélia tinham chegado do lado da menina.

-Estou ótima. Com licença.-Ela tentou se levantar e isso só piorou sua dor. Caiu novamente no chão.

-Vamos. A gente te leva pra enfermaria.

-Desculpe Mckinnon, mas eu tenho que ir agora. –Amélia percebeu que alguma coisa se passava entre aqueles dois e não seria ela a interromper e foi se encontrar com as amigas na Dedosdemel.

-Vamos. Eu te ajudo.-Ele estendeu uma mão para ela.

-Não preciso de você.

-Deixe esse orgulho de lado.-Ela segurou a mão dele e num impulso ele a deixou de pé, fazendo com que eles ficassem muito perto um do outro. Não tinha mais clima para resistir. Sirius passou a mão pela cintura da moça e a trouxe para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Marlene sentiu um calafrio percorrer por todo o seu corpo.

-Não. –Marlene virou o rosto.

-Ok. Não vou lhe forçar a nada Marlene. Eu te levo. – Ele passou um dos braços dela pelo seu ombro e foram caminhando até a enfermaria. Seria uma longa caminhada.

-Podemos ser somente amigos?

Sirius não respondeu e ela entendeu como um sim.

----------

Depois de muito conversarem, Remus e Lívia, já não tinham mais assunto. Compraram pergaminhos, tinteiros, bombas de bosta, (nunca se sabe quando vai precisar de umas dessas) chocolates,( Remus acabou descobrindo que Lívia era uma chocolatra), tomaram cervejas amanteigadas... Tudo já estava um tédio. E agora eles estavam sentados em frente à Casa dos Gritos. Lívia brincava com as pétalas de um cravo que tinha arrancado. Remus olhava para a casa com seus pensamentos distantes.

Os dois nem perceberam a chegada de Lucius, Régulos e mais outro garoto sonserino haviam chegado.

-Olha que lindo! O casal trouxa.

Remus olhou calmamente para Malfoy.

-Severus isso não é hora pra...

-Ah... Agora que está sem seus amiguinhos não tem coragem...

-Que eu saiba você não é muito corajoso.

-O que foi que disse? E essa ai? Sangue ruim nojenta...

Remus não se agüentou e socou Lucius, mas ele estava em desvantagem e acabou levando uns socos. Lucius tirou a varinha e apontou para Lívia. Azar o dele. Estava cutucando a onça, ou melhor, o lobo, com a vara curta. Errou, pois Remus era um dos melhores alunos daquela escola, além dele ser um maroto. E a situação piorou para o grupinho sonserino quando Lívia entrou na briga e eles tiveram que sair correndo. Lucius com os dentes tão grandes que quase chegavam ao chão, Régulos cheio de espinhas gigantescas na cara e o outro garoto tinha corrido antes que sobrasse pra ele, afinal era um sonserino.

-Não devia ter feito aquilo.

-Eu não agüentei.

-Mas eu achei lindo o soco que você deu nele!-Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto que ficou vermelho. -Aquele idiota. Ops, seu olho está roxo. Deixa eu ver isso aqui melhor.

Lívia chegou perto do olho de Remus e assoprou um pouco. Ele levantou um pouco o rosto e seus olhares se encontraram novamente. Aqueles azuis olhos sempre o enfeitiçavam. Para Lívia o olhar triste dele a envolvia. Eles se beijaram num tímido selinho que durou um bom tempo.

-Melhorou? –Ela sorriu.

-Acho que preciso de mais alguns...Preciso assumir algum compromisso?

-Safado... É claro que sim.–Ela riu e deu beijinhos no rosto dele, que as vezes gemia de dor.

-Que bom!

----------

Enfermaria.

-Lily, desculpe por estragar tudo...

-Não foi culpa sua.

-Foi sim. Depois de tanto tempo que eu sonhava com esse encontro, acabo fazendo uma besteira dessas.

-James...

-Você me chamou de James?

-Posso?

-Claro.

Ela se sentou na ponta da cama em que ele estava.

-James, acho que mesmo que esse dia fosse perfeito, não teria dado em nada.

-...

-Sabe, eu não tenho certeza de meus sentimentos para com você... E eu preferia que tudo continuasse como está agora.

-E como está agora?

-Amizade.

-Pra mim tem outro nome...

-Desculpe se não posso corresponder seus sentimentos... Existem coisas no meu passado que me prendem...

-Você ainda guarda mágoas de mim?

-Não é fácil esquecer. Mas garanto que não é sobre isso que me refiro. E não pergunte, pois não vou contar.

Nesse momento entram na enfermaria Sirius carregando Marlene.

-O que foi que aconteceu Lene?

-Acho que torci meu pé.

-Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey.-Disse Lily.

-James? O que faz aqui homem? –Sirius pergunta abismado.

-Nem te conto caro Padfoot, nem te conto...

Explicadas as confusões e tratados os ferimentos, entraram pela enfermaria Lucius e Régulos (Sirius teve um ataque de risos o que deixou sei irmão com muita raiva). Sentindo que aquela proximidade não daria certo, Pomona deu os antídodos para Malfoy e Black e os despachou. Sirius ainda continuava com a crise.

Nem dois minutos se passaram e entraram Remus com o olho roxo e o rosto arranhado e Lívia que o ajudava.

-Céus! –Lily soltou uma exclamação.

-Vocês marcaram uma reunião e não nos avisaram?-Marlene perguntou ironicamente.

-O que aconteceu Remus?

-Quem te deu esse soco?

-MAlfoy e seu irmão Sirius.

-Não chame aquilo de irmão e O QUE? Aqueles #&(#¨#) vão se ver comigo...

-Não precisa. Vocês ainda não viram o estado em que eles ficaram?-Lívia interrompeu e segurou a mão de Remus.

-Perdi alguma coisa?-Sirius perguntou inocentemente.

-Não venha com suas teo...-Lívia deu um selinho em Remus, que corou bruscamente.

-Tá compreendido agora?

-Totalmente...-Sirius sorriu marotamente...

**N/A:** Não me matem! Eu sei que tem alguns fãs de Lily e James e de Sirius e Marlene que querem me matar agora, mas o final desse capítulo ser assim é muito importante para o final desta fic ficar com coerência. E sim, os próximos que eu postar vão ser os últimos!

**Ah! Tenho uma reclamação a fazer**. Estou quase em depressão! Só recebi três reviews de três gentis e bondosas almas nos últimos dois cap: se vc escolheu esse capitulo, Jhu Radcliffe(Você recebeu aquela mensagem que eu te dei? Eu acho que vou fazer uma maldade pior ainda leia o resto da n/a e vc vai saber); a Carolina P e Jehssik que escolheram que a Grifinória vencesse.

Agradeço muito a essas trÊs pessoas lindas, amigas, inteligentes, fofas etc... So continuei a fic por causa de vcs!

Bem e agora eu tenho um apelo a fazer, melhor, não é um apelo, é um recado:

Eu não posto o final da fic enquanto não tiver MUIITOS reviews!Entenderam? Vão ficar sem saber o final se não me deixarem reviews! Eu sou má, eu sei! ¬¬

Aqui vai a indicação dos próximos capitulos. Vocês agora poderão escolher um dos três finais que eu estou fazendo. Um é muito triste, outro é intermediário, e o outro todo mundo acaba feliz.

Não vou colocar nomes nos capítulos, por que dessa vez vocês terão que escolher na sorte entre os capítulos: 1, 2 e 3.

xauuuu


	6. G Marlene aceita

_**Se você escolheu que a Grifinória vencesse e depois que Marlene aceitasse o pedido de Sirius para sair. Pode continuar. Tem certeza? Não volte atrás. **_

Suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância. Aos poucos seus lábios se encostaram num tímido selinho. Rapidamente eles se separaram.

-Calma, calma...-A menina disse pra si mesma. – Fomos rápidos demais.

-Também acho.

-A gente nem se conhece direito!

-Realmente.-Remus pensou no seu segredo. –Remus John Lupin. Prazer. –Eles estendeu a mão de novo.

-Lívia Mcbelt Stelman. Acho meu nome tão estranho. Até hoje não me conformo. Não consigo tirar um apelido daí. Li fica muito pequeno. Lia não gosto muito...

-Eu gosto do meu nome.

-John é bonito. Remus é diferente. Lupin me lembra algo relacionado a Lua. É! Seu nome é lindo! (Autora babando por Moony)

-Passatempo?

-Jogar Quadribol! E você?

-Promete não me xingar de louco?

-Juro.

-Estudar.

-Louco! Desculpa! Seus amigos são Potter, Black e Pettigrew, não é mesmo?

-Sim.

-Auto denominados Os marotos?

-Sim. Não fique achando que eu concordo com tudo que eles fazem, reclamo muito com eles.

-Sei...

-É claro, que fecho os olhos pra outras coisas também. E você?

-Bem, tenho uma melhor amiga que é a Dorcas. O resto são colegas.

Eles continuaram até muito tarde e nem perceberam que perderam a hora do café da manhã.

-------

Sirius estava sonolento na cama e não queria sair. Mas lembrou-se que Marlene ficara de dar uma resposta a ele. Olhou no relógio. Eram oito e meia. Saltou e correu para o banheiro. Pode ver James sentado na cama olhando para um colar. Remus não estava e Peter continuava a dormir.

-James, por onde anda Remus?

-Não sei...Quando acordei ele não estava aqui. –James deixou o colar debaixo do travesseiro.

-Ok. Vou tomar banho. Você vai com alguém hoje para Hogsmeade?

-Não. Nem sei se vou.

Sirius já tinha ido tomar banho.

James passou a mão por debaixo do travesseiro de novo e pegou o objeto.

-Onde ela estará? –Ele pensou.

Será que ela ainda esperava por ele? Ou já teria esquecido dessa brincadeira de criança? Será que ela considerava aquilo uma brincadeira de crianças? Ele só sabia que sentia uma coisa muito grande por aquela garota que ele nem conhecia direito. Aquele camafeu significava muito para ele. Quem ele amava mais? Lily ou a garota? Seria certo o que ele estava fazendo? Decidido a não fazer mais perguntas a si mesmo e a tirar Lily da cabeça, por mais difícil que fosse ele colocou o camafeu no pescoço e o escondeu debaixo das roupas, como sempre fazia.

Deitou mais uma vez na cama. Sentindo o travesseiro macio e os lençóis aconchegantes, deu um cochilo.

Cinco minutos depois Sirius saia do banheiro, cantarolando. Olhou-se no espelho.

-Até assim você e lindo cara!

-Modéstia em pessoa.-Peter bocejou e falou ao mesmo tempo.

-O que posso fazer se todos me amam? Ou melhor, todAs me amam.

-Conheço umas que te odeiam.

-Nha. – Sirius não se importou. Além da Evans, da Bellatrix, da Narcisa e da minha mãe acho que ninguém me odeia verdadeiramente!

-Se você acha.

-Não tenho tempo para isso Wormtail! Tenho um encontro.

-Marlene Mckinnon, estou certo?

-Como você sabe?

-As vezes ser um rato tem suas vantagens.

-Então você escuta as conversas dos outros! Seu safado! Sirius parte para uma briga de travesseiro com Peter.

-Eu confesso! Mas tenho uma informação sobre a Mckinnon em troca da minha liberdade!- Nesse momento Peter estava pendurado por um levicorpus.

-Hum.

-E é sobre você!- Peter caiu no chão com um estrondo. –Ela disse que te achava bonito.

-Todas acham.

-Convencido. E disse que você era muito galinha.

-Eu? – Sirius fez cara de inocente.

-Em pessoa.

-Então eu tenho que me fazer um pouco mais humilde. Obrigado. Escuta aqui eu quero que você faça isso...-Ele contou um plano para Wormtail.– Agora acorde James. -E saiu.

-Prongs! Acorda!-Peter gritou com uma voz estridente.

-Não...-Resmungou James.

Peter enfeitiçou um monte de travesseiros que começaram a bater simultaneamente em James.

-Ta bom! Ta bom! Ele se levantou e correu para o banheiro.

-Adoro fazer isso. –Peter falou baixinho.

------

Sirius descia os degraus das escadas de dois em dois. Até que chegou no salão principal.

Lá estava ela. Notou que ela tinha se arrumado melhor naquele dia. Resolveu não ir logo perguntar a resposta dela. Não demonstraria ansiedade.

Tomou seu café da manhã mais demoradamente que o normal. James e Peter se sentaram ao lado dele. James estava levando um caderno preto e discreto com ele. Peter como sempre, avançou na comida.

-Resolveu ir?

-Depois de uma tempestade de travesseiros que levei...-Disse de mau humor.

Três cadeiras afastada dos marotos estava Lily, que perdeu seu olhar no caderno de James, ela se perguntava o que teria lá.

-Lily?-Marlene perguntou. –Terra para Lily!

-Ah! Oi Lene! Oi Alice!

-Oi! Você está meio aérea hoje não é mesmo?

-Imagina.

-Não vou ficar com vocês em Hogsmeade, tenho um encontro com Frank.

-Relaxe.

Black chega do lado de Marlene.

-E ai? Pensou no assunto?

-Pensei.

-E?

-Acho que não tem problema. Ih! – Lembrou-se Lene. – A Lily vai ficar sozinha!

-Ela nos acompanha, não é Lily?

-Acho melhor não. – Ela olhou para James que comia.

-Tem certeza que não tem problema se eu sair com o Black, Lily?

-Claro. Não quero ficar segurando vela!

-E quem disse...-Marlene ia protestar, falando que não era só por que tinha aceitado sair com Sirius que ia ficar com ele.

-Vamos Lene. –Ele puxou a amiga de Lily pra longe dela.

-Quem disse que pode me chamar de Lene?

-Marlene?

-Melhor.

-Então vamos? –Ele deu o braço pra ela.

-Vamos.- Ela passou o seu braço em volta do dele.

-------

-Stelman! Perdemos a hora!

-Logo hoje que eu queria tanto ir para Hogsmeade! Vou ter que esperar para comprar doces na Dedosdemel.

-Eu tenho uma maneira mais fácil de ir.

-Como?

-Confia em mim?

-Ta bem. Mas vou avisando...

-Pode confiar, eu sou monitor, tenho um nome a zelar.

Ele fez um sinal para a garota segui-lo. Chegara ao corredor do terceiro andar. Mais ou menos na metade havia uma estátua de uma bruxa. Remus puxou sua varinha e tocou na estátua dizendo:

-Dissendium.

Na mesma hora, a corcunda da estátua se abriu o suficiente para admitir uma pessoa. Primeiro ele fez Lívia passar, depois ele passou.

Deslizaram um bom pedaço e aterrissaram numa terra úmida e fria.

-Lumus!- Disseram Remus e Lívia.

-Onde você me trouxe?

-É uma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade. Você tem que jurar que não contará nada a ninguém.

-Que máximo! –Eles andaram o túnel até o fim. Chegaram num alçapão da Dedosdemel. Conseguiram se infiltrar pelas pessoas de lá. Lívia fez várias compras de chocolate de todos os sabores possíveis, fios de menta etc.

-Suponho que você seja chocolatra.

-Não sabe o quanto. Quer um? –Ela ofereceu.

-Não obrigado.

-Mais pra mim. Não repare, eu sou viciada. Já estava tendo abstinência, meu estoque estava quase no fim.Você vai se encontrar com seus amigos agora?

-Não, mas se quiser você pode ir.

-Claro que não! Hoje nós podíamos aproveitar. Afinal, se não fosse você eu não poderia renovar meu estoque! Oh não! Eu esqueci de um tipo de chocolate. Temos que voltar agora! –Ela o puxou pela mão e saíram correndo de volta para a loja.

Depois dela conferir se todos os tipos de chocolate que ela queria estavam ali eles saíram.

-Não sabia que você era tão viciada.

-E por causa disso tenho alguns problemas com a balança.

-Você é filha de trouxas?

-Sou. E você também é?

-Mais ou menos. Meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe bruxa. Por isso meu pai faz questão de sair de carro nos passeios de família.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Não sei.

-Você que conhece tanto o colégio, me mostre algum lugar diferente!

-Acho que tem um. Não é desconhecido, só não é muito visitado. É um jardim de uma casa abandonada.

-Vamos?

-Se você quer.

Chegando lá...

O mato tomava conta da casa e quase chegava ao telhado. Havia muitas flores silvestres. E muitas borboletas. Ao canto havia uma árvore muito grossa e muito alta e com muitos galhos, em um deles estava pendurado um balanço.

-Você me balança?

-Claro.

Ela se sentou e ele se posicionou atrás dela. Começou a balançá-la. Lívia ria como uma criança. Sua saia esvoaçava e às vezes ela tinha que segurar para não dar um lance. Seu cachecol estava quase caindo. Um vento muito forte passou e levou o cachecol da garota até o topo da árvore, onde ficou enganchado.

-Oh não! É o cachecol que minha avó fez pra mim! Accio!- Mas o cachecol estava preso e não conseguia sair.

-Bem eu tenho uma idéia, não esquece... – Ele ficou vermelho.

Ela olhou para ele.

-Dê-me um impulso que eu vou subir.

Ele ficou um pouco mais vermelho e ela percebeu que estava de saia.

-Se você olhar eu juro que te mato.

-Eu juro que não olho. Palavra de maroto.

-Estou confiando em você!

Ele fechou os olhos e ela subiu nos ombros dele, conseguiu se segurar em um galho deu um impulso e se sentou.

-Suba Remus! Prefiro você aqui.

Com esforço ele conseguiu subir na árvore.

-O cachecol ainda está muito alto.

-Eu pego. –Remus foi subindo de galho em galho até o topo da árvore. Logo atrás Lívia o seguia. Chegaram ao topo e pegaram o cachecol.

-Remus! Olha! Dá pra ver Hogsmeade toda daqui!

-Olha! Aquele não é o Sirius? Ao lado do Três Vassouras?

-Sim! Acho que ele está com a Mckinnon.

-Aquele é James. Perto da Casa dos Gritos.

-A Evans está andando até lá. Acho que não viu James ainda.

-Vai dar confusão...

CREC.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

O galho em que Lívia estava partiu-se e a garota caiu, antes ele conseguiu se segurar em outro galho, mas só estava se segurando por um mão.

-Segura minha mão.

-Não me deixa cair.- Ela gritou.

-Não vou deixar.

Ela segurou a mão dele com a mão livre, ele a ergueu até onde estava.

-Vamos descer.

-É melhor.

Quando já estavam num galho mais grosso sentaram novamente.

-Vamos ficar. Ta tão bom aqui.

-Ok.

Ela deixou uma das mãos em cima do galho. Remus sem querer pousou a sua mão em cima da dela.

-Desculpe.

-Não foi nada. –Ela se aproximou um pouco dele e ele dela. Do mesmo jeito que naquela manhã, seus lábios foram se encontrando num selinho tímido e depois o beijo se aprofundou.

--------

Sirius e Marlene estavam passeando por Hogsmeade. Entraram no TrÊs Vassouras, beberam duas cervejas amanteigadas e saíram.

-Está ventando muito.

-Toma o meu casaco.

-Obrigada. Você é diferente do que eu pensava.

-Diferente como?

-Do que todos dizem.

-O que todos dizem.

-Bem, que você é muito convencido, que é um galinha, bem isso você ainda é, mas que é arrogante, prepotente, um trasgo em forma de gente.

-Merlin! É a Lily Evans II que está do meu lado?

-A maioria dos adjetivos foram dela.

-Isso é para o James, e eu sei que no fundo a Evans gosta do meu amigo. mAs eu não quero falar deles agora.

-Não? E do que você quer...

Em um beco estava Peter com a varinha em punho, ele fez um feitiço direcionado para um garotinho da lufa lufa que passava do lado do casal.

Bem na hora, o garotinho sentiu algo empurrando ele, que se desequilibrou e bateu em Sirius. Que caiu em cima de Marlene. Com medo de Sirius o garotinho saiu correndo. Mal sabia ele que era tudo armado.

-Sirius, dá pra você...

-Por que? –Ele foi se aproximando da boca da garota aos poucos, e ela fechou os olhos.

De longe eles escutaram um grito que os interrompeu. Olharam de esguelha para o local, mas não conseguiram ver nada.

-Vamos voltar para onde paramos?

Sirius enlaçou a garota num beijo. Logo estavam sem fôlego e se separaram, Marlene empurra Sirius pro lado e se levanta.

-Você não devia ter feito isso!  
-Mas você também gostou!

-Gostei! Mas eu não quero! Fique longe de agora em diante.

-Por favor! Eu gosto muito de você! Que sejamos pelo menos amigos!

-Nada mais que amigos Sirius Black! –E a garota saiu correndo para o castelo.

-Que beijo! – Ele passou a mão pelos próprios lábios e se aproximou de Peter. –To te devendo uma.

-Eu vou saber cobrar!

-Oportunista.

---------

James encontrava-se sentado num tronco de árvore caído. Ele desenhava a garotinha de sua infância. Parou um pouco e passou as folhas anteriores, a maioria eram desenhos de Lily. Cada sorriso, cada pose, conversando com as amigas, estudando, na aula... Havia um ou dois desenhos dele e dos marotos, e um dos seus pais.

Voltou para a folha da garotinha. Ele havia esquecido muita coisa de sua aparência. Terminado o desenho ele ficou observando e teve raiva de si mesmo por não ter conseguido desenhar a garotinha como ela era. Amassou o papel com raiva e o jogou para dentro da casa.

Voltou a desenhar a garotinha. Estava saindo um pouco melhor. Estava ficando bem parecida.

-Droga! – O caderno havia se partido e todas as folhas começaram a voar. Ele só conseguiu segurar a folha que estava desenhando.

Levantou-se e foi pegar os desenhos. Quando foi pegar um desenho de Lily, uma mão encostou na sua.

-Evans? –Ele se assustou.

-Oi. –Ela pegou o desenho para olhar. –Sou eu! Nossa, você desenha muito bem! Está lindo. Posso lhe ajudar.

-Er...

Ela não esperou e foi pegar os outros desenhos do chão, ele correu para pegar os outros. A cada desenho, ela tomava um susto. Era ela na maioria, Lily, Lily, Lily. Aquele garoto devia ser mesmo apaixonado por ela.

-Não sabia que você me desenhava tanto.

-Não era pra você saber.

-Desculpe. Mas se não for pedir muito...

-Posso ficar com um desses?

-Pode. –Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Antes eu acharia irritante esse seu jeito. Mas agora acho até bonitinho.

Eles se sentaram no tronco caído e James se pos a arrumar as folhas.

-Deixa eu ver esse? –Ela indicou o da garotinha.

-Não, esse não. Por favor não peça.

-Está bem.

Com um feitiço ele fez as folhas voltarem ao local.

-Sabe, não queria que esse clima continuasse entre nós.

-Eu nunca quis.

-Podemos ser amigos?

-Já é um avanço.

-Vamos voltar para o castelo?

-Vamos.

-Olha é o Remus descendo aquela colina.

-É sim. E está acompanhado. REMUS! –Chamou James.

Os dois perceberam a presença de Lily e James e foram na direção deles.

-Onde vocês estavam?

-Naquele jardim abandonado.

James notou as mãos dadas e sorriu.

-Vamos voltar para o castelo?

-Nós estávamos fazendo isso. –Lívia deu um selinho em Remus que ficou vermelho.

Encontraram Sirius e Peter no caminho e foram juntos.

**N/A:** Quem ta se perguntando, que capitulo sem sentido! Esse capítulo tinha que acabar assim para o final ficar com coerência. E sim! O final já vai ser na minha próxima postagem!

**Ah! Tenho uma reclamação a fazer**. Estou quase em depressão! Só recebi três reviews de três gentis e bondosas almas nos últimos dois cap: Jhu Radcliffe que escolheu que a Corvinal vencesse, se uma de vcs escolheu esse cap: a Carolina P (Obrigada pelo elogio e eu fiz de tudo pra postar o mais cedo possível). e Jehssik (Como já disse, fiz de tudo pra postar o mais cedo possível. Que bom q vc gostou do cap. Espero que goste desse tb)

Agradeço muito a essas trÊs pessoas lindas, amigas, inteligentes, fofas etc... So continuei a fic por causa de vcs!

Bem e agora eu tenho um apelo a faze, melhor, não é um apelo, é um recado:

Eu não posto o final da fic enquanto não tiver MUIITOS reviews!Entenderam? Vão ficar sem saber o final se não me deixarem reviews! Eu sou má, eu sei! ¬¬

Aqui vai a indicação dos próximos capítulos. Vocês agora poderão escolher um dos três finais que eu estou fazendo. Um é muito triste, outro é intermediário, e o outro todo mundo acaba feliz.

Não vou colocar nomes nos capítulos, por que dessa vez vocês terão que escolher na sorte entre os capítulos: 1, 2 e 3.


	7. G MArlene N aceita

**_Você escolheu que a Grifinória vencesse e depois que Marlene NÃO aceitasse o pedido de Sirius pra sair? Tem certeza disso? Então pode continuar. Não volte atrás!_**

Suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância. Quando seus lábios iam se encontrando, Lívia se afastou.

-Calma, calma...Eu nem te conheço direito.-A menina disse mais pra si mesma.

-Realmente.-Remus pensou no seu segredo. –Remus John Lupin. Prazer. –Eles estendeu a mão de novo.

-Lívia Mcbelt Stelman. Olha já devem estar nos procurando. Então eu vou para Hogsmeade sozinha...

-Posso ter a honra de lhe acompanhar?

-Pode. A gente se vê. Tchau.

Remus ficou na sala estático durante uns cinco minutos, depois pegou seu livro e saiu correndo para tomar seu café da manhã.

-------

Salão Principal.

Os marotos tomavam seu café da manhã animadamente.

-Já sabe a resposta da Marlene, Sirius?

-Não. Mas com certeza será sim. Ninguém resiste ao meu charme. –E piscou para uma terceiranista que quase desmaiou na hora.

-Crise de humildade.

-Tenho culpa se as garotas me querem e os garotos me invejam?

-Quero só ver, me disseram que a Marlene não é tão ingênua assim...

-Prongs, só por que a Lily te deu outro pé na bunda não quer dizer que esse seu mal recaia sobre minha humilde e perfeita pessoa.

Peter quase se engasgou com a comida.

-Bem, eu tenho mais o que fazer além de escutar vocês discutindo...-Pegou uma torrada e enfiou na boca e saiu da mesa.

-O que será que o Moony tem de tão importante pra fazer?

-Siga-o e verá.- Peter disse muito enigmaticamente.

-Às vezes você me dá medo...Nhaaa... é mentira.

-Mas o Wormatail, está certo Padfoot. Olhe!- Sirius virou-se e viu Remus sentar-se no meio de duas corvinais.

-Que orgulho.- Sirius estava com os olhos quase lacrimejando.

-É, o nosso lobinho aprendeu a lição de casa. –James falou também quase chorando.

-Vocês estão parecendo duas maricas.

James e Sirius se entreolharam e enfiaram uma tortinhana cara dePeter, que não estragou e a comeu.

-Lá vou eu.

-Boa sorte.

-Não vou precisar meu caro.

Chegando perto das garotas Sirius sorriu sedutoramentepara Marlene, que sorriu amarelo de volta.

-Já pensou Lene?

-Ei! Que intimidade é essa? Já pulou até o Marlene?

-Desculpe Mckinnon. Já pensou?

-Já.

-E...

-É não.

-Não? –Essa palavra ainda ecoava na cabeça de Sirius, foi como se o teto caísse em cima dele. Marlene era autora do primeiro fora de sua vida.-Como assim? Só um simples não?

-Não. Você não consegue entender? Palavra que exprime negação. Negativa, recusa, repulsa... Quer mais?

Aquilo tinha se tornado uma questão de honra para ele. Sua reputação estava em jogo.

-Vamos Mckinnon. Por que não? Prometo ser um garoto comportado de agora em diante.

-Você é anormal Black? É não!

Deja vu. Parecia que aquela cena estava se repetindo. Tanto que ele falara de James. Agora era ele quem estava passando por isso.

-Não posso esperar nada de você se não a amizade?

-Não.

-Então amigos?-Eles estendeu a mão. Não. Aquilo não ia acontecer com ele. Ele ia conquistar a loira aos poucos, não se rebaixaria tanto como James. Ele tinha o seu próprio modo de conquista. Afinal, ele era Sirius Black. E um Black não se rebaixa nunca. Tinha todo um plano na cabeça. Se faria de amigo dela, até que ela daria o braço a torcer...

-Ok. Amigos.-Ela apertou a mão dele.

Fingindo-se de conformado Sirius se retirou e foi se juntar novamente a James e Peter.

-E ai?

-Não fale comigo, se não quiser levar um soco.

-Não acredito! O famoso Sirius Black, garanhão de todos os garanhões, o mais humilde... Dentre outros adjetivos que você disse, levou um fora da Mckinnon! Só de ter ouvido isso meu dia já valeu.

-Não tripudia James.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? Renovar estoques? Planejar algo? Ou procurar uma garota disponível?

-Que tal todas?

-Esse é o Padfoot que eu conheço.

------

Lívia fez várias compras de chocolate de todos os sabores possíveis, fios de menta etc.

-Suponho que você seja chocolatra.

-Não sabe o quanto. Quer um? –Ela ofereceu.

-Não obrigado.

-Mais pra mim. Não repare, eu sou viciada. Já estava tendo abstinência, meu estoque estava quase no fim.Você vai se encontrar com seus amigos agora?

-Não, mas se quiser você pode ir.

-Claro que não! Hoje nós podíamos aproveitar. Afinal, se não fosse você eu não poderia renovar meu estoque! Oh não! Eu esqueci de um tipo de chocolate. Temos que voltar agora! –Ela o puxou pela mão e saíram correndo de volta para a loja.

Depois dela conferir se todos os tipos de chocolate que ela queria estavam ali eles saíram.

-Não sabia que você era tão viciada.

-E por causa disso tenho alguns problemas com a balança.

-Você é filha de trouxas?

-Sou. Minha mãe trabalha com uma floricultura, por isso eu amo qualquer tipo de flor. Meu pai é advogado. E você também é filho de trouxas?

-Mais ou menos. Meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe bruxa. Por isso meu pai faz questão de sair de carro nos passeios de família.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Não sei... Vamos ficar só andando?

-Ta bem...

-Então, não vai perguntar nada?

-Vamos sair daqui Lívia?

-Se você quer...

-Eu conheço um local melhor... Vamos. – Ele pegou na mão dela e foi andando até o local. –Acho que você vai adorar já que você gosta tanto de flores.

-Onde você está indo? É muito distante? Já estou cansada... –Já tinha passado um bom tempo de caminhada e agora o terreno se inclinava numa subida.

-Você vai ver. Estamos quase chegando...-Cinco minutos depois eles pararam.

-UAU.-Ela soltou uma exclamação. Que lugar lindo. Era um jardim de uma casa. Só que a maior parte da grama estava coberta por flores de todos os tipos, rosas, jasmins, copos de leite, cravos, margaridas, girassóis... Ela não fez cerimônia e sentou-se na terra, cheirando cada flor.

-Que lindo! Que lindo!-Ela sorria.

-Esse jardim é de uma senhora que mora nessa casa, ela já é meio caduca. Se ela nos pegar no jardim dela, estamos fritos.

-Eu não quero sair daqui. A gente faz silêncio. Senta Lupin! –Ela o puxou para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram sentados no jardim durante um bom tempo, conversando sobre eles mesmos e se conhecendo.

-Você parece um cara legal, só tem que se soltar mais...

-Já me falaram isso. Você é o meu oposto.

-Já ouviu falar que os opostos se atraem?

-Já...

Pintou um clima e eles foram se aproximando, e se aproximando... E ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e a puxou para um beijo (o Remus também não é tão tapado!). Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo até que a porta da casa abriu.

-Seus cretinos! Saiam do meu jardim! –A velhinha começou a bater neles com sua bengala. –Pervertidos!

Eles saíram correndo do jardim até que cansaram e resolveram parar, a respiração estava acelerada e eles falavam pausadamente.

-Eu... avisei...

-Mas... foi engraçado... Vamos... voltar?

-Vamos.

--------

Já era noite e todos se encontravam na sala comunal. James, Sirius, Peter, Frank, conseqüentemente, Alice, Lily e Marlene, conversavam animadamente.

-Onde será que Remus se meteu?-Peter cochichou para James e Sirius.

-Vamos ver?-James disse virando para o resto da turma.-Com licença preciso ir ao banheiro.

Cinco minutos depois James volta com um sorriso no rosto. Passou direto ignorando os olhares de Sirius e Peter. Chegando no buraco atrás do quadro. Esperou até que abrisse e todos puderam ver. Remus estava conversando com Stelman bem ao lado do quadro da mulher gorda.

Quando os dois perceberam que todos os olhavam ficaram vermelhos. E com um selinho Lívia se despediu de Remus.

-Que parte dessa história nós perdemos Moony?

-Vocês não querem que eu explique né?

-Não, não, nós já entendemos. –Sirius agora cochichou no ouvido de Remus. –Botando as garras de fora lobinho?

-Shhhh...-Remus falou aflito.

-Calma, ninguém está nos escutando, ao é James?

-Que bom. Então vou dormir. Estou muito cansado.

-Sei... –James querendo provocar.

Logo depois que Remus foi dormir, Frank e Alice se retiraram. Passado algum tempo subiram Peter e Sirius. Logo depois Marlene.

Lily estava com os pensamentos na lua e não percebeu que tinha ficado sozinha com James. Quando se deu por conta disso, tratou-se de se levantar e caminhou até a escada.

-Espere.

-O que foi Potter?

-Por favor...

-Diga logo.

-Eu não gosto desse clima que fica entre a gente. Se você não quer nada comigo Lily... Pelo menos que sejamos amigos e eu prometo que não vou mais te chamar pra sair e nada parecido. Se for preciso eu esqueço de tudo que sinto por você.

-Amigos então. –Lily sorriu.

-Posso te dar um abraço?

Lily arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Somos amigos ou não?

Ela riu e eles se abraçaram. James estava triste. Estava pensando na garotinha de sua infância. Na garota que estava com a outra metade daquela corrente que ele carregava consigo. Será que ela ainda o esperava? Será que era justo o que estava fazendo? Tentando a todo custo conquistar Lily? Ele só sabia que daquele dia em diante ia tentar esquecer Evans. Esquecer do amor que sentia por ela e ia tentar sentir somente um amor de amigo para com ela.

**N/A:** Quem ta se perguntando, que capitulo sem sentido! Esse capítulo tinha que acabar assim para o final ficar com coerência. E sim! O final já vai ser na minha próxima postagem!

Desculpe por ter colocado esse pseudocapitulo para vocês lerem. É que não é fácil fazer quatro capítulos de uma só vez, sabe. E eu também queria fazer eles logo.

**Ah! Tenho uma reclamação a fazer**. Estou quase em depressão! Só recebi três reviews de três gentis e bondosas almas nos últimos dois cap: Jhu Radcliffe que escolheu que a Corvinal vencesse, se uma de vcs escolheu esse cap: a Carolina P (Obrigada pelo elogio e eu fiz de tudo pra postar o mais cedo possível). e Jehssik (Como já disse, fiz de tudo pra postar o mais cedo possível. Que bom q vc gostou do cap. Espero que goste desse tb)

Agradeço muito a essas trÊs pessoas lindas, amigas, inteligentes, fofas etc... So continuei a fic por causa de vcs!

Bem e agora eu tenho um apelo a fazer, melhor, não é um apelo, é um recado:

Eu não posto o final da fic enquanto não tiver MUIITOS reviews!Entenderam? Vão ficar sem saber o final se não me deixarem reviews! Eu sou má, eu sei! ¬¬

Aqui vai a indicação dos próximos capitulos. Vocês agora poderão escolher um dos três finais que eu estou fazendo. Um é muito triste, outro é intermediário, e o outro todo mundo acaba feliz.

Não vou colocar nomes nos capítulos, por que dessa vez vocês terão que escolher na sorte entre os capítulos: 1, 2 e 3.


	8. Final 1

_**Beta:**Megami san!_

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, Só a minha PO, Lívia!

**_Você escolheu o capítulo de número 1 ! Tem certeza? Depois quando começar a ler não vá voltar!_**

_**Bem pra ser justa eu fiz um mini sorteio aqui em casa pra saber a ordem dos capítulos!**_

Meses se passaram desde aqueles acontecimentos fatídicos. Remus e Lívia continuavam a namorar. De vez em quando eles tinham umas briguinhas, por causa dos sumiços dele, nada que realmente abalasse as estruturas do namoro. Sirius continuava com seus hábitos normais... Seu plano para conquistar Marlene aos poucos tinha sido deixado de lado. Ao invés disso, eles realmente se tornaram grandes amigos. Lógico que Sirius ainda tinha segundas intenções, aliás, segundas, terceiras, quartas... Mas ele não deixava isso transparecer. Marlene estava quase que arrependida de não ter cedido aos encantos de Sirius, porém como ele, ela não se deixaria levar. Eles, no fundo eram apaixonados, mas o orgulho os impedia de assumir. James já não mantinha os mesmos hábitos, e durante esse tempo só ficara com duas garotas. Lily sabia que sentia algo diferente por James, mas algo ainda a impedia de assumir. Como Sirius e Marlene, uma amizade muito forte surgiu entre os dois, e eles tinham se tornado confidentes um do outro. (n/a:Alguém perguntou por Peter? Sei lá onde esse prego se meteu... ¬¬)

---------

Nossos protagonistas estavam em uma colina perto da cabana de Hagrid, sentados no gramado.

-Ai ai... – Marlene suspirou e deitou na grama com os braços estendidos.

-Que dia lindo.

-Mas logo, logo estará chegando o inverno Sirius... – Lembrou Marlene que estava do lado dele.

-É. O tempo já está frio. – Remus se intrometeu. – Quem vai ficar aqui para o Natal?

-Acho que todos nós. – James respondeu. – Alguém aqui vai voltar?

-Peter vai. (n/a:Viva!) - Responde Remus.

Ficaram todos num silêncio absoluto.

-Vamos voltar para o castelo? – Lily estava achando muito chata toda aquela monotonia.

-Acho melhor mesmo. – Lívia já estava sentindo mais frio.

Levantaram-se e começaram a limpar as vestes, retirando alguns gravetos e poeira.

-Vamos logo. – Marlene se pos a andar, mas com seu jeito estabanado de ser tropeçou e se desequilibrou. Sirius querendo ajudar tentou segurar a mão dela, mas ela caiu colina a baixo e levou Padfoot junto. Os outros quatro ainda estavam em estado de inércia. (O.O)

Potoft. Foi o som que eles escutaram quando os dois chegaram no final da descida.

-Vocês estão bem? - Gritou Remus.

-O que você acha? Estamos presos em uma toca gigante! - Sirius berrou sarcasticamente.

-Eles estão bem. Deve ser aquela armadilha que o Hagrid cavou... – James comentou risonho.

-Como você sabe disso? - Lily perguntou desconfiada.

Os dois marotos começaram a assoviar.

-Venham nos ajudar! - Marlene estava toda arranhada.

-Tive uma idéia. – Lívia sorriu maldosamente.

-Hey! Voltem aqui! Não nos deixem sozinhos! HEY! – Gritava Sirius desesperado, pois eles estavam indo embora.

-Traidores de uma figa! Vocês me pagam! – Marlene se esgoelava.

-Droga. Como vamos sair daqui?

-Não sei! Você que é um maroto! Você deveria saber!

-Há há.

-O jeito é sentar e esperar que alguém dê por falta de nós.

-Estamos num sábado Marlene, não há aulas.

Marlene resmungou alguma coisa que Sirius não pode entender.

---------

-Será que foi uma boa idéia?

-Foi ótima!

-A Marlene disse que ia se vingar.

-Espera! A gente é otário ou o que? – James parou de repente.

-O que foi? – Lily perguntou abismada.

-Nos somos bruxos! Eles podem sair de lá com a maior facilidade!

Todos se entreolharam.  
-Em horas de desespero, às vezes a gente se esquece... –Lily tentou argumentar.

-Ops. Vamos ter que contar com a sorte. –Remus comentou.

-É melhor ficarmos fora de ação durante um bom tempo.-James disse sabiamente.

Eles correram mais rápidos para o castelo, rindo de suas próprias tolices.

---------

-Lene?

-Sim?

-Tem alguma coisa pra comer?

-Não. Também to com fome.

-Acho que só tem vácuo na minha barriga.

Marlene riu.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Pra sair ou pra passar o tempo?

-Os dois.

-Sei lá.

-Que tal jogar alguma coisa?

-Exemplo?

-Huum... _Jokenpo_?

-Certo.

-Já!

-Ráááá! Ganhei!

-Você colocou depois!

-Ta duvidando de mim?

-To! Iááá! – Ela foi pra cima dele com uma voadora.

-Há! - Sirius se esquivou.

-Hú! - Marlene deu outro golpe, mas Sirius segurou o pé dela. – Ops. – Ele olhou para ela sarcasticamente. Marlene teve uma idéia (!). Deu uma mordida no braço de Sirius.

-Mas que cachorra! – E os dois caíram no chão rindo. Depois Sirius olhou para Marlene e arregalou os olhos. – Marlene...

-Que foi?

-Tem um bicho no seu cabelo.

-AHHH...

-Calma! É brincadeira!

-Idiota! – Ela deu umas tapinhas nele.

-Marlene olha! - Ele sorriu e passou a mão no rosto dela. A menina sentiu o coração dar um salto, uma cambalhota, depois se estropiar no chão. – Neve!

Ela sorriu encantada e os dois olharam para o céu. Flocos de neve caiam ligeiramente. Eles se entreolharam. Sirius segurou a mão dela. Novamente Lene teve aquela sensação. Perto demais. Foi o alarme que soou na cabeça dela. O rosto dele ia se aproximando. Pane geral nos neurônios de Marlene. (n/a: eu e meu computador: Não! Não! Não trava desgraça!)

Ele passou o limite e seus lábios se encontraram.

---------

Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-James! James! – Lily sacudia o garoto no sofá, que estava tirando um cochilo.

-O que foi? É um ataque de comensais? - Ele acordou sobressaltado.

-Não seu bobo! Olhe! – Ela apontou a janela. Flocos de neve começavam a se entulhar no parapeito.

-Ah... – Ele olhou e ficou contemplando.

Remus entra apressado na sala.

-Olha, está nevando e...

-Duh, nós percebemos. – James comentou. – Vou dormir. – E foi para o quarto.

-E eu e Lívia vamos ajudar Marlene e Sirius. Vem comigo Lily?

-Ta.

---------

-Como nós fomos tão burros? - Sirius se perguntava indignado, enquanto subia a colina.

-Eu também me pergunto isso.

-Somos bruxos ou o que?

-Olha! Se esconde! – Ela empurrou Sirius para detrás de uma árvore. De longe eles viram Remus, Lívia e Lily andando.

-Traidores. Hey, cadê o James?

-Deve estar sozinho. – Vamos nos vingar de um por um. (n/a: Mu há há há)

---------

-Eles não estão mais aqui? - Lily olhou colina abaixo.

-Acho que finalmente se resolveram. Com todo esse tempo favorável... – Lívia deu um sorrisinho.

-Ufa, então não tem perigo deles se vingarem. Eu sei bem como são as vinganças do Sirius! –Remus disse assusado.

-Voltemos?

-Ok.

-Remus, aquele livro de história da magia que você tem... Pode me emprestar?

-Claro. – Pulou um tronco caído. – Está no dormitório em cima da minha cabeceira...

-Ok. Posso ir pegar? –Afastaram uns galhos que estavam no caminho.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-To indo na frente. – Ela apressou o passo.

---------

Lily subiu as escadas do dormitório. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que estava sendo seguida. Bateu na porta do quarto dos marotos. Ninguém respondeu então ela entrou.

James estava dormindo em sua cama. Estava descoberto e tinha esquecido de tirar os óculos. Tremia de frio.

Lily tentou não olhar para o garoto. Era muita tentação. Procurou o mais rápido que pode o livro de Remus. Achou. Quando voltou-se para sair olhou de novo para aquela visão.

-Coitado, está com frio.

Chegou perto dele e o cobriu. Depois quando ia tirar os óculos ele se mexeu. Um colar deslizou para fora de suas vestes e ficou a mostra.

O coração de Lily quase parou. Para piorar a situação, alguém trancou a porta por fora com um feitiço.

---------

_**And you asked me what I want this year  
**E você me pergunta o que eu quero esse ano_

_**And I'll try to make this kind and clear  
**E eu tento fazer isso amável e claro_

_**Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days**_

_Apenas a chance de talvez encontrarmos dias melhores_

-Agora, só falta o Remus e a Lívia.

-Mas o que vamos fazer?

-Tive uma idéia Lene. – Ele retirou o mapa do maroto das vestes. – Não pergunte nada. Ótimo! Eles estão perto da sala que eu soltei uma bomba de bosta recentemente.

-Estou começando a entender! – Marlene sorriu. – Vou na frente.

-Espere! – Ele tentou chamar, mas ela não ouviu. Correu atrás dela. Ela não faria tudo sozinha! Mal sabia ele quem ia encontrar no caminho.

-Oi Sirius.

-Oi Camille.

-Há quanto tempo não? – Ela sorriu. Era alta, de cabelos pretos e encaracolados e olhos negros.

-Olha to apressado agora.

-Fique mais um pouco.

-Olha... – Sirius não resistiu, a carne era fraca.

No final do corredor, Marlene voltava para encontrar com Sirius, já tinha trancado os dois na sala com a bomba de bosta.

-Siri... – Ficou parada olhando a cena. Sentiu uma lágrima brotar de seus olhos. Mas o orgulho foi maior. Enxugou a lágrima e deu meia volta.

Sirius viu Marlene. Empurrou Camille para um canto, e correu atrás dela. Camille exibia um sorrisinho satisfeito.

-Lene! Lene! Desculpe! Por favor!

-Está bem eu desculpo. – Ela virou-se para ele, no seu rosto não havia nenhum sentimento.

-Que bom, então vamos... – Ele foi segurar a mão dela, mas ela se afastou.

-Se eu te perdoei não quer dizer que vá ficar com você.

_**because I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
**Porque eu não preciso de caixas embrulhadas em corda_

_**And designer love and empty things  
**E desenhar amor e coisas vazias_

_**Just the chance that maybe we'll find better days**_

_É apenas a chance de talvez encontrarmos dias melhores_

-Mas por quê? (n/a:cínico!)

-Por que eu descobri que Sirius Black não é homem de ter namoradas. – E antes que ele a respondesse, o interrompeu. –E se você ainda quer nossa amizade, não comente sobre o assunto. Finja que nada aconteceu. Somos apenas amigos. –Virou-se e foi embora.

-Droga! Eu só faço merda! – Ele deu um murro no ar.

-------

-SOCORRO! – Remus e Lívia batiam na porta da sala. O fedor estava infernal. Os olhos dos dois já lacrimejavam.

-Acho que vou morrer Remus.

-Droga! A Marlene usou o _Colloportus_! - Remus ainda batia na porta, inconformado.

-O jeito é continuar gritando. SOCORRO! – Lívia esmurrava a porta.

Remus começou a se sentir mais cansado. Sabia que estava perto da lua cheia. Alguém do lado de fora chegou perto da sala.

-SOCORRO! – Lívia se apegou à esperança.

Alguém do lado de fora abriu a porta.

-O que voc... Mas que cheiro é esse? – Era Minerva.

-Prenderam-nos aqui professora.

-Quem foi? – Ela perguntou ríspida.

-Não vimos. – Eles mentiram.

-Certo. Sr. Lupin, estava mesmo lhe procurando, venha comigo.

Ele sabia do que se tratava.

-Lívia me espere na sala dos troféus. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-------

Vinte minutos depois. Sala dos troféus.

_**  
So take these words  
**Então pegue essas palavras_

_**because sing out loud  
**E cante para fora em voz alta_

_**because everyone is forgiven now**  
Porque qualquer um está perdoado agora_

_**because tonight's the night the world begins again  
**Porque essa noite é a noite em que o mundo começa novamente_

-Lívia?

-Que demora Remus! – Ela o beijou. – O que ela queria?

-Nada, só passar alguns deveres de monitores.-Ele mentiu.

-Ah...

-Lívia. Essa semana eu vou ter que sair. Minha mãe está muito doente e...

-Remus! Pare de mentir! Já não é a segunda vez que sua mãe está doente? Espere, não foi ela quem morreu mês passado? Ou será que foi sua avó? Ou seu pai! Você pensa que sou idiota?

-Mas Lívia é ver...

-Não! Não é verdade Remus! Até agora eu deixei isso passar. Mas não dá mais! Eu não quero ser feita otária. Se não há confiança entre nós, é melhor acabarmos por aqui.

-Mas... Está certo. – Remus estava sentindo uma enorme culpa. Percebia agora que não podia estragar a vida de Lívia por causa dos seus problemas, era melhor acabar agora que estava mais fácil, do que mais adiante.

-Mas... Por que não me conta...?-As palavras dele ecoavam na sua mente.

-Lívia, desculpe, nunca deveríamos ter começado esse namoro. Eu tenho um segredo e você já percebeu isso. Não quero atrapalhar sua vida...

-IDIOTA. – Foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Sua cabeça girava e várias lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. – Por que não me conta? Eu te amo seu estúpido! Ajudaria-te a qualquer hora e...

-Lívia, deixe as coisas mais simples, é melhor acabarmos por aqui.

-Sai da minha frente! Acabou Remus! – Ela o empurrou e saiu correndo do aposento.

_**I need someplace simple where we could live  
**Eu preciso de um lugar simples onde nós possamos viver_

_**And something only you can give**  
E algo que apenas você pode dar_

_**And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive**  
E isso é fé e confiança e paz enquanto nós vivemos_

Remus suspirou e voltou cabisbaixo para a sala comunal. Encontrando Sirius enterrado em uma poltrona.

-Oi. Uh! Você ta fedendo sai de perto! – Sirius brincou.

-Oi. Eu e Lívia terminamos.

-Ta brincando cara? Por quê? – Sirius pulou da poltrona.

-Você sabe por que... Foi tudo tão rápido, que ainda estou me estabilizando.

-Ah... Ela soube?

-Não, eu quem terminei.

-Moony, você é muito besta!

-Não quero atrapalhar a vida de ninguém assim Padfoot.

-Você e seus complexos eu e minhas idiotices.

-Você e Marlene...?

-Não. Mal começou. Não quero falar sobre isso.

-Vou subir pro dormitório.

-Não! James e Lily estão lá. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-------

-Droga! – Lily sibilou baixinho. - Trancaram a porta.

James começou a acordar por causa da movimentação.

-Lily? – Ele estranhou.

-É... É que eu vim buscar um livro do Remus, mas nos trancaram por fora.

-Coisa do Sirius. – Ele levantou-se.

Ela teve uma idéia. Sem que ele percebesse deixou seu colar à mostra em cima do uniforme. Queria saber se era ele mesmo. Queria ter certeza.

-Desculpe pelos meus trajes. – Ele estava de cueca samba canção e uma camisa branca fininha. Lily sentiu a face ficar vermelha.

-Er... Eu quem peço desculpas por entrar no seu dormitório desse jeito.

-Nada. – Ele sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu. Bateu os olhos no colar. Suas pernas fraquejaram. Teve que se segurar e sentou-se na cama de novo. Ela estava causando o efeito esperado.

_**  
And the one poor child who saved this world**  
E A pobre criança que salvou esse mundo_

_**And there's ten million more who probably could  
**E existem mais dez milhões que provavelmente poderiam_

_**If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them**  
Se todos nós parássemos e rezássemos por elas_

-Lily... Es-es-este co-colar é se-seu? - Ele perguntou gaguejando.

-Sim! Recebi quando era pequena. - E sorriu. – James você esta bem?

-Eu eu, n-não sei co-como fa-falar isso, ma-mas...

-Não precisa falar. Faça. – Ela sorriu para ele, que entendeu a deixa. Toda a gagueira passou, ele segurou o rosto dela e... Ah! Vocês sabem!

---------

-Esses dois estão demorando... – Remus comentou.

-Vamos tirá-los dali, antes que meu afilhado venha na hora errada.

-Ei!

-Eu pedi primeiro Moony, no segundo é você.

-Humph!

Sirius abriu a porta.

-Hey casal do ano! Podem se desgrudar, ok? Estão deixando nós dois encabulados, têm pessoas inocentes nesse quarto!

Eles se desgrudaram vermelhos. Sirius era um intrometido mesmo!

-Er... Eu to indo! - Lily saiu super envergonhada do quarto.

-Padfoot seu idiota! – James jogou um travesseiro na cara de Sirius. (n/a:Guerra de travesseiro!)

--------

_**So take these words  
**Então pegue essas palavras_

_**And sing out loud  
**E cante para fora em voz alta_

_**because everyone is forgiven now  
**Porque qualquer um está perdoado agora_

_**because tonight's the night the world begins again  
**Porque essa noite é a noite em que o mundo começa novamente_

Dois dias depois a neve já havia formado uma camada muito grossa no chão. (n/a: Eitaaa! É uma nevasca!) Os marotos e Lily estavam do lado de fora. Sirius e Remus ficaram discutindo sobre as profissões. Lily e James ficaram há um canto mais afastados, os dois faziam anjinhos deitados na neve.

James se levantou.

-Ta muito frio.

-Sabe qual é o problema dos anjos na neve?

-Qual?

-É que eles nunca ficam perfeitos.

-Ahn?

-Quando a gente vai se levantar, sempre acaba destruindo.

-É. – James ficou sorrindo e olhando Lily deitada na neve. Seus cabelos ruivos faziam um contraste brilhante com a neve. Seus olhos verdes o hipnotizavam... Tudo naquela garota o fascinava. Ela era pra ser dele. Seus destinos se cruzavam perfeitamente. (n/a: nossos destinos foram traçados na maternidade...) – Você está errada.

_**I wish everyone was loved tonight  
**Eu desejo que cada um seja amado essa noite_

_**And somehow stop this endless fight  
**E de alguma forma pare essa infinita briga_

_**Just the chance that maybe we will find better days  
**É apenas a chance de encontrarmos dias melhores_

-No que? – Ela perguntou risonha. Que sorriso! Por Merlin!

-Segure a minha mão. – Ela assentiu. Ele segurou a mão dela e rapidamente a puxou. – Pronto, agora ele está perfeito, como você.

Ela sorriu novamente e ele envolveu-a em um beijo, logo interrompido por uma bola de neve.

-Padfoot! - James gritou. Lily fez uma bola de neve e jogou em Sirius, mas Sirius e Remus se abaixaram e a bola bateu na testa de Marlene, que estava saindo do castelo bem naquele momento acompanhada de Lívia.

-Guerra! - Ela gritou e começou a jogar bolas em todos.

_**I wish everyone was loved tonight  
**Eu desejo que cada um seja amado essa noite_

_**And somehow stop this endless fight  
**E de alguma forma pare essa infinita briga_

_**Just the chance that maybe we will find better days  
**É apenas a chance de encontrarmos dias melhores_

Lívia olhou para Remus. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos. Ela deu um sorriso de leve. Ele retribuiu. Sabiam que não havia mais volta, mas a amizade ficaria. Remus foi tirado de seus devaneios com uma bola na cara enviada por Lívia. Logo todos os seis travavam uma batalha de bola de neve.

---------

Vocês já devem ter reparado que algumas vezes eu coloco colar, outra camafeu até de corrente, eu sei que entre esse três há alguma diferença, mas na minha história é igual! XD

N/a: Demorei muito tempo? Sim? A culpa é de vocês (nem todos) que lêem e não deixam reviews! Bem se vocês acharem que não deu pra entender o final eu explico. Somente Lily e James ficaram juntos nesse. Deu pra perceber que é o médio né? Os fins dos outros, é simples, eles vão continuar vivendo suas vidas, mas só na amizade. Ia ser até mais triste, por que eu ia fazer a Lívia deixar o Remus depois de saber do segredo, mas decidi não fazer vocês ficarem com raiva dela!

E AGORA! Vocês podem voltar pro começo e escolher outros caminhos para seguir! XD Essa parte é que é legal! Pena que pra quem leu os outros por curiosidade não vai ter a mesma surpresa...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Respostas caso vc escolha esse capitulo: JhU Radcliffe(minha amiguinha querida! Espero que tenha conseguido fazer suas escolhas!),Aline, jehssik, Belle Potter, 22K, jumalfoy, Bella M, Bia Black(Aleluia que essa menina att a fic!), Linah Black, Gisele.M (Espero que goste!), Kmillosk(agora vc pode ler td de uma vez, se quiser!), Mellanie Black(Finalmente postei neh? XD), Luuh Potter(Deu as caras né? Resolveu deixar review! Agradeço :) ...Miss Veronica... (Eu n falo francês! Depois eu explico... Obrigada pelos reviews ), Linah Black(Ta vendo ? N deixei vcs na mão!), Thaty, Flavinha Greeneye (E como da trabalho! Enfim, chegou o final! Tive que escrever 3 diferentes!) e Gabbriellah Black (Brigada! XD)

Bem pra ser justa eu fiz um mini sorteio aqui em casa pra saber a ordem dos capítulos! 

Música:Better Days- Goo Goo Dolls

PS: Desculpem se esse capitulo não ficou bom, mas é que eu não falei direito com minha beta sobre ele, pois estava muito ansiosa pra postar '


	9. Final 2

_**Beta:**Megami san!_

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, Só a minha PO, Lívia!

**_Você escolheu o capítulo de número 2 ! Tem certeza? Depois quando começar a ler não vá voltar!_**

_**Bem pra ser justa eu fiz um mini sorteio aqui em casa pra saber a ordem dos capítulos!**_

Meses se passaram desde aqueles acontecimentos fatídicos. Remus e Lívia continuavam a namorar. De vez em quando eles tinham umas briguinhas, por causa dos sumiços dele, nada que realmente abalasse as estruturas do namoro. Sirius continuava com seus hábitos normais... Seu plano para conquistar Marlene aos poucos tinha sido deixado de lado. Ao invés disso, eles realmente se tornaram grandes amigos. Lógico que Sirius ainda tinha segundas intenções, aliás, segundas, terceiras, quartas... Mas ele não deixava isso transparecer. Marlene estava quase que arrependida de não ter cedido aos encantos de Sirius, porém como ele, ela não se deixaria levar. Eles, no fundo eram apaixonados, mas o orgulho os impedia de assumir. James já não mantinha os mesmos hábitos, e durante esse tempo só ficara com duas garotas. Lily sabia que sentia algo diferente por James, mas algo ainda a impedia de assumir. Como Sirius e Marlene, uma amizade muito forte surgiu entre os dois, e eles tinham se tornado confidentes um do outro. (n/a:Alguém perguntou por Peter? Sei lá onde esse prego se meteu... ¬¬)

----------

Sábado, Salão Principal.

Naquela manhã, todos estavam sentados juntos. Menos Lívia que se encontrava na mesa da Corvinal. James ao lado de Sirius que estava ao lado de Marlene, que estava em frente à Lily que por sua vez estava do lado de Remus. James estava totalmente aéreo aquela manhã. Há muito tempo não conseguia tirar o camafeu, que trazia no pescoço da mente. Lily percebia isso, James estava triste e conseqüentemente também ficava triste. Sentia uma parcela de culpa.

-Hoje não temos treino de Quadribol, James?

-Temos.

-Então o que estamos esperando? O resto do time deve estar a nossa espera.

-Ah sim. Vamos.

James e Sirius se dirigiram ao campo, enquanto Lily, Marlene, logo atrás Remus, Lívia e Dorcas.

-Lily até agora não entendo por que você ainda resiste ao James. Poxa, o cara é tão legal, inteligente, carinhoso... Enfim, se eu fosse descrever tudo não ia dar.

-Eu sei Lene, mas tem uma coisa que me impede.

-O que Lily?

-Um dia você vai saber.

-Mas você não pode negar que o cara é um gato né?

-É. Isso eu não posso negar... – Elas riram baixinho.

-De quem é o gato que vocês estão falando? Ah! Sou eu! Nem sei por que perguntei... – Sirius apareceu bem perto delas com a vassoura e piscou para as duas, que fingiram desmaiar com o charme de Sirius.

Um pouco mais atrás...

-Er... Li, eu queria falar com você a sós...

-Agora? –Ela fez cara de deprimida.

-Pode ser depois. – Remus ainda estava reunindo coragem pra falar tudo o que tinha que falar.

-Que bom! –E deu um selinho no namorado.- Ei! Olhe, não são uns sonserinos invadindo o campo?

-São. Lily, é melhor irmos até lá.

-Vamos.

Todos da arquibancada desceram para ver que estava acontecendo.

-Nós reservamos o campo antes de vocês.

-Não parece. O Slug... – Os sonserinos deram umas risadas. – ...já tinha reservado o campo antes. – E esfregou um papel autorizado pelo professor.

-Então o professor deveria ter checado antes de assinar... –Lily viera ajudar.

-O que essas sangues ruins fazem aqui? - Malfoy apontou para Lívia e Lily.

-Malfoy é melhor ficar calado... A não ser que queira repetir as doses anteriores. – James falou com um sorriso debochado.

-Potter, você não devia se misturar com essa raçinha imunda...

O restante do time teve que segurar James e Remus, para que não partissem para cima dos sonserinos. Um jato azul claro não atingiu Lily por pouco, foi a gota d'água e o time soltou os dois e também partiram pra cima. Foi soco pra tudo quanto é lado. Mas a briga não ficou somente na pancadaria e começou a ficar mais séria com a ajuda da magia. Até que o professor Slugorn chegou para acabar com a confusão. Depois de um sermão de horas, ninguém mais agüentava a voz do professor.

-Então senhores, todos vocês vão cumprir detenções ... Céus,nunca pensei em uma detenção em massa. Agora vão! Nenhum de vocês vai treinar hoje, e vou tirar cinco pontos de cada um. Vão logo! O que estão esperando? – Revoltados eles se retiraram do campo.

Malfoy, não era conhecido pelo seu caráter e sim pela ausência dele. Esperou que todos tivessem indo e na primeira oportunidade, quando os marotos estavam de costas, ele atacou.

Soltou um feitiço muito esquisito, não verbal, que acabou atingindo James. No mesmo instante ele gritou, um grito de pavor. Uma chama incrivelmente grande apareceu nas roupas do garoto. Gritou desesperado. Sorte sua que um professor estava no momento. Slugorn conjurou o contra feitiço sabiamente, feito isso James caiu no chão.

_**There's no earthly way of knowing**  
Não tem jeito humanamente possível de saber_

_**What was in your heart**  
O que tinha no seu coração_

_**When it stopped going**  
Quando parou de funcionar_

_**The whole world shook  
**O mundo todo tremia_

_**A storm was blowing through you**  
Uma tempestade te soprava_

Ainda atordoado pelo feitiço, James continuou no chão. Sua pele ardia muito. O fogo só o tinha atingido do tronco para cima e por um breve período. Por debaixo das roupas puderam ver a pele dele que estava muito vermelha e algumas bolhas se formavam. Um brilho dourado ofuscou um pouco a vista de Lily.

-Vou levá-lo a enfermaria. Monitores me acompanhem. O resto fica na minha sala esperando. – O professor falou muito rápido e na mesma rapidez saiu de lá.

Demoraram um pouco no caminho, pois James andava devagar. Lily não conseguia olhar para ele, sentia culpa pelo acontecido. Só tomou coragem depois que estavam chegando perto da enfermaria. E quando ela olhou, teve a maior surpresa da sua vida. Lá, no pescoço do garoto, estava o objeto que ela tanto procurava. Ela tinha certeza que era a outra metade. Não tinha como errar. Era ele. O garotinho de seus sonhos, desde criança até hoje. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos com uma forte batida da porta da enfermaria.

Meia hora depois.

-Não sei quem fez isso, mas quando descobrir vai pagar caro. Viram quem fez aquilo? – Resmungava Slugorn.

-O senhor ainda tem dúvidas que foi um daqueles sonserinos? – Remus perguntou com um autocontrole enorme.

-Não. Mas eu tenho que saber quem foi. Precisamente.

Lily continuava em silêncio desde aquele momento.

_**  
Waiting for God to stop this**  
Esperando que Deus pare isso_

_**And up to your neck in darkness**  
E seu pescoço aparecia na escuridão_

_**Everyone around you was corrupted**  
Todos ao seu lado foram corrompidos_

_**Saying somethin'**  
Dizendo algo_

----------

Madame Pomfrey irrompeu na sala.

-O garoto está bem. As queimaduras vão durar somente alguns dias para desaparecerem por completo. Se não fosse pelo senhor...

-Está tudo bem agora.

Os três suspiraram aliviados.

----------

Três dias depois.

-Padfoot, o Prongs já está acordado. Madame Pomfrey disse que nós podíamos visitá-lo.

-Ok. Acho que todos nós queremos ir. Agora?

-É melhor não. Lily está lá.

-Ah...

----------

_**There's no dignity in death  
**Não há dignidade na morte_

_**To sell the world your last breath**  
Para vender ao mundo seu último suspiro_

_**They're still fighting over**  
Eles ainda estão brigando_

_**Everything you left over**  
Você deixou tudo pra trás_

-Lily? – James tinha os olhos cobertos por um pano molhado e não conseguia enxergar. Sabia que ela estava ali por causa do perfume.

-Sim, sou eu James. – Ela falou amável.

Ele sorriu.

-Está melhor?

-Estaria se já tivesse saído daqui.

Ela se aproximou dele.

-James, esse colar que você carrega no peito. É tão bonito...

James ficou calado. Não estava entendendo.

-Licença? – Ele sentiu a mão dela raspar de leve no peito dele em direção ao colar. Os pelos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se e instintivamente segurou o braço dela, depois soltou, deixando-a tirar a jóia do pescoço. Ela tirou a sua metade e delicadamente encaixou as duas partes fazendo um estalo.

-O que você fez?

-Não importa. –Ela se aproximou do rosto dele e selou os seus lábios. James ia tirar o pano dos olhos, mas ela o impediu. – Deixe assim. – E com outro movimento suave colocou o camafeu unido no pescoço dele.

-Não entendo...

-Não é para entender James. – E ela o beijou de novo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, algumas caindo no rosto do garoto.

-Por que choras?

-É de emoção. – E sorrindo ela entrelaçou a mão dela na dele e com a outra ela colocou a mão dele em cima do colar.

-Está diferente.

-Não, só está completo.

A boca dele se escancarou um pouco.

-Então... Era você esse tempo todo?

-E só fui perceber hoje. Mas não importa, pois esses dias eu percebi que mesmo sem colar, eu não deixaria de te amar.

_**  
I saw you standing at the gates  
**Eu vi você de pé nos portões_

_**When Marlon Brando passed away  
**Quando Marlon Brando morreu_

_**You had that look upon your face**  
Você tinha aquela expressão no seu rosto_

_**Advertising space**  
Espaço para propaganda_

----------

Cinco cabecinhas uma em cima da outra podiam ser vistas na abertura da porta. Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Lívia e Peter (n/a: prego.) espiavam aquela cena comovente.

-Finalmente esses dois se acertaram! – Sussurrou Sirius.

-Shhhh... – As garotas retrucaram, as duas estavam quase chorando de emoção com o amor dos dois.

-Vocês são muito sentimentais! – Resmungou Sirius.

-Cala a boca Sirius! – Dessa vez foi Remus.

-Cala a boca você Moony! –Sirius socou Remus no braço, que se desequilibrou e acabaram todos caindo para dentro do local.

-UHUM... – Pigarreou Lily. – Expliquem-se.

James se segurava para não rir.

-Bem, nós não estávamos espiando! Só...- Marlene começou.

-Verificávamos se nosso amigo estava bem... – Remus completou.

-Por quê? - Lily indagou ameaçadoramente.

-Por que...- Lívia.

-Por que você poderia aproveitar esse momento de fraqueza e abusar do nosso Prongs! – Sirius completou. Remus deu um tapa na própria testa. Lívia revirou os olhos e Marlene deu um pedala em Sirius.

-Sei, sei... Vou fingir que acreditei.

Os cinco faziam cara de anjinhos. .

-Dessa vez eu perdôo.

_**And   
**E_

_**No one learned from your mistakes  
**Ninguém aprendeu a partir de seus erros_

_**We let our profits go to waste  
**Nós deixamos nossos lucros serem perdidos_

_**All that's left in any case  
**Tudo o que nós deixamos em qualquer caso_

_**Is Advertising space**  
É um espaço para propaganda_

----------

No outro dia...

James saiu da enfermaria, acompanhado dos outros. Já estava escuro. O horário pra ficar fora da cama já estava quase acabando.

-Temos que ir rápido. - Remus falou.

-Deixa de caretice Remus. Temos uma desculpa muito boa para isso. - Sirius brincou.

-Remus, eu vou indo. Tchau pessoas. – Lívia selou um beijo rápido em Remus e se dirigiu para sua sala comunal na Corvinal. Logo depois Remus lembra que tinha uma conversa pendente com ela.

-Vão indo na frente, eu vou logo depois. – E tomou a direção que Lívia foi.

_**Through your eyes  
**Através de seus olhos_

_**The world was burning  
**O mundo estava em chamas_

_**Please be gentle  
**Por favor, seja gentil_

_**I'm still learning  
**Eu ainda estou aprendendo_

_**You seemed to say  
**Você pareceu dizer_

_**As you kept turning up  
**Conforme você continuou subindo_

-Perceberam como o Remus está diferente? – Lily comentou. James estava com o braço na cintura dela.

-Minha Lily, todos nós estamos diferentes. – James sorriu e puxou Lily para um beijo, que foi logo interrompido.

-_Lumus._

-O que foi? – Lily desgrudou de James.

-Se vamos ser vela, temos que ser direito né? (n/a: pra quem assiste Covernation: Se for copiar, copia direito --)

-Vão indo na frente velas. – James dispensou os dois e voltando-se para Lily. – Eu te amo, já disse isso?

-Já.

-Não custa repetir. - E tornaram a se beijar, um beijo ardente, que durou até que eles precisassem respirar novamente.

_**  
They poisoned you with compromise**  
Eles te envenenaram com compromisso_

_**At what point did you realise  
**Até que ponto você percebeu_

_**Everybody loves your lies  
**Todos amam suas mentiras_

_**But you ahahh  
**Mas você ahahh_

-Eu também te amo.

-Lily, nada vai nos separar agora. – Foi tentar levantar Lily, mas não conseguiu.

-James! Você ainda está fraco!

-Lily, nunca nada vai nos separar.

-Eu sei. – Ela passou a mão nos cabelos espetados dele.

-Você percebeu como nossos destinos se cruzam? Nada, nem ninguém vão conseguir nos separar. Nem mesmo a morte. Promete?

-Não pen...

-Promete?

-Prometo – _Crec. _- James você escutou?

-O que está...?

_**Special agent for the man  
**Um agente especial pra o homem_

_**Through watergate and vietnam  
**Através do Watergate e do Vietnã_

_**No one really gave a damn  
**Ninguém realmente se importou_

_**Did you think the CIA did**_

_Você achou que a CIA se importou_

---------

-Lívia! Lívia!

-Esqueceu alguma coisa Remus?

-Além disso? – Beijou Lívia na bochecha e ela sorriu. – Falando sério agora, lembra daquela conversa que eu queria ter com você no dia do treino?

-Vagamente...

-Bem, esse momento é ideal.

-Então continue...

-Er bem... Eu não sei por onde começar.

-Tem alguma coisa errada Remus? – Ela passou a costa das mãos no rosto do namorado.

-Bem, é uma coisa muito pessoal minha.

-Um segredo.

_**I saw you standing at the gates  
**Eu vi você de pé nos portões_

_**When Marlon Brando passed away**  
Quando Marlon Brando morreu_

_**You had that look upon your face  
**Você tinha aquela expressão no seu rosto_

_**Advertising space**  
Espaço para propaganda  
_

-É.

-Até sei do que se trata.

-Sim, é sobre onde eu vou todos os meses.

-Até que enfim esse momento chegou.

-Eu tenho medo de te perder.

-Remus, não é nenhuma bobagem que vai me separar de você.

-Acredite, o que eu vou te falar não é nenhuma bobagem.

-Comece do começo.

-Ok. Quando eu era criança...

_**  
No one learned from your mistakes  
**Ninguém aprendeu a partir de seus erros_

_**We let our profits go to waste  
**Nós deixamos nossos lucros serem perdidos_

_**All that's left in any case**  
Tudo o que nós deixamos em qualquer caso_

_**Is Advertising space  
**É um espaço para propaganda_

_"Estava brincando no jardim da minha casa. Meus pais tinham saído pra fazer compras. Já era de tardezinha, quando um homem apareceu lá no portão. Tinha uma aparência cansada._

_-Ei moleque, sua mãe pediu pra eu te chamar, vem comigo que ela quer falar com você._

_-O que ela quer?_

_-Parece que está brava com você, é melhor vir logo._

_Mamãe com raiva de mim? O que será que eu fiz?_

_-Tá. Deixa só eu avisar a minha avó lá dentro e... _

_Acordei em uma floresta."_

Gritos.

-O que foi isso? – Lívia estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Não sei. Vou ver. Fique aí.

-Não! Eu vou com você!

-Lívia... – Mais gritos.

-Vamos!

Os dois saíram correndo na direção dos gritos, perceberam que estavam voltando para o lugar de onde saíram.

---------

_**And   
**E_

_**No one learned from your mistakes  
**Ninguém aprendeu a partir de seus erros_

_**We let our profits go to waste  
**Nós deixamos nossos lucros serem perdidos_

_**All that's left in any case  
**Tudo o que nós deixamos em qualquer caso_

_**Is Advertising space** **(x2)**  
É um espaço para propaganda_

-Acho que fomos dispensados Lene.

-Você ainda acha Sirius?

Ele gargalhou, o que fez Marlene lembrar um cachorro. Chegaram no quadro.

-Sirius...

-Sim?

-Você já percebeu que daqui a alguns meses, nós vamos embora de Hogwarts? E talvez não voltemos a nos ver?

-Já. – Sirius assumiu um olhar triste.

-Vamos sair dessa redoma, deixar a segurança. Vamos encarar o mundo de frente. E nada vai continuar a ser como era antes.

-Não gosto de pensar nisso.

-Por quê?

-Só de pensar em sair daqui. Esse castelo é minha vida. Sinto que vou deixar um pouco da minha vida aqui. Além de ficar distante de você... Vocês. Lene? – Uma lágrima solitária escorria pela face dela. – Não chore. – Eles se abraçaram, um abraço que não iam esquecer nem tão cedo. Por dois motivos. Um, foi o abraço mais sincero que eles já deram e dois: Gritos

_**  
I've seen your daughter  
**Eu vi sua filha_

_**Man she's cute  
**Cara, ela é bonita_

_**I was scared but I wanted to  
**Eu estava assustado, mas eu queria_

_**Boy she looks a lot like you  
**Meu, ela se parece tanto com você_

-O que foi isso?

-Não sei. Só sei que veio da onde o Prongs e a Lily estavam. Vamos! – Sirius e Lene correram para o local.

Com o canto dos olhos Lene pode ver que o grito chamara mais atenção.

(n/a:Próxima música,não tentem escutar, se liguem na letra, pois o intérprete é horrível, pelo menos eu achei... é pro bem de vcs!)

---------

-O que está...?

Três indivíduos encapuzados apareceram. Peter apareceu do nada, parecia não ter percebido a presença deles dois. Falava baixinho e nervoso.

-Façam logo o que têm que fazer e vão embora!

-Wormtail! O que você tem com isso?

-James? – Peter voltou-se muito assustado. Resolveu fingir.

-Socorro! James, eles estavam me obrigando... – Peter correu para trás de James.

-Saia de perto de nós! Você me dá nojo! – James estava enfurecido. Enquanto falava viu que mais dois comensais passaram pelo corredor da esquerda e um pelo da direita. Fez um sinal discreto para Lily pegar a varinha. Num momento em que os comensais discutiam com Peter, ele fez sinal.

_-Reducto! – _Bradaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Dois feitiços fizeram explodir um grande espelho que havia no corredor. Os comensais se dispersaram.

-_Estupefaça!-_Gritou um dos comensais na direção dos dois. Mas errou na mira e o feitiço ricocheteou em outro comensal. Enquanto corriam, puderam escutar as instruções dos comensais de longe. _Vá buscar o que o Milor ... vou atrás daqueles..._

-Vamos James! – O maroto ainda não tinha se recuperado do acidente e não conseguia correr muito.

-Vá Lily! Eu fico!

-NÃO! Se você não for...

-Que cena mais patética! – Aplaudiu o comensal. – _Crucio!_ – O feitiço atingiu James em cheio. Caiu no chão, gritando de dor. Lily sabia que ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

_**  
What is a youth? Impetuous fire.**_

_O que é um jovem? Fogo impetuoso_

**_What is a maid? Ice and desire._**

_O que é uma virgem? Gelo e desejo_

_**The world wags on.**  
O mundo se agita·_

-_Expelliarmus! _– Mas o homem foi ágil e se esquivou. Lily gritava todos os feitiços, mas o homem se esquivava de todos. Já estava desesperada. Aquilo não podia continuar ou...

-_Estupefaça! –_Uma voz ao longe gritou. Eram Remus e Lívia. O homem caiu e o feitiço cessou.

Chegaram perto de James caído no chão.

-Vocês estão bem? –Remus perguntou chegando mais perto deles.

-Sim. Cuidado! –Mais dois comensais e Peter chegaram. – _Protego!_ –Novamente o feitiço ricocheteou. Remus e Lívia começaram um duelo entre os dois comensais. Peter ficou parado só olhando.

Lily virou. Do outro lado do corredor, estavam Sirius, Marlene e Frank duelando contra outros três. Parecia que estavam saindo comensais de todos os lados. Eles estavam furiosos, pois parecia que o encontro deles com James e Lily tinham estragado os planos de trabalhar na surdina. Logo, já estavam em desvantagem. Professores apareceram. Acuado, um dos comensais soltou um feitiço e metade do corredor inundado na escuridão.

Ao fundo ainda podiam-se ouvir feitiços sendo lançados, vários comensais já tinham recuado.

-James? James? – Lily chamou pelo namorado.

-Lily... – Ele falou quase num sussurro.

-James, vai tudo ficar bem. – Ela abraçou o corpo ainda mole dele.

-Eu sei ... Que ...Não Lily...

-Não! Não fale, não se esforce.

-Eu preciso ...dizer... _Eu te amo.- _Devagar ela juntou as duas partes do coração de novo. A respiração foi ficando mais devagar, os olhos foram fechando...E aconteceu a única certeza que nós temos da vida. A morte.

_**  
A rose will bloom**_

_Uma rosa desabrochará_

_**It then will fade**_

_Depois ela murchará_

_**So does a youth.**_

_Assim como um jovem_

_**So does the fairest maid.**_

_Assim como a mais pura virgem_

-James! James! – Lily segurou o corpo dele inerte. O amor de sua vida, a pessoa que ela tinha esperado por tanto tempo, tinha ido embora de vez. Ela beijou a boca fria dele. Que ficou molhada com suas lágrimas. Era como se isso o fizesse voltar, mas não adiantou. Gritos e feitiços ainda eram ouvidos. Ela lembrou-se da promessa. E sussurrando para o corpo dele, pegou sua varinha.

_-Nem a morte vai nos separar_. - Com um último beijo frio ela disse apontando para si mesma. - _Avada Kedavra._

-------------

A poeira da confusão havia abaixado. Três comensais haviam sido pegos. Peter, o que lançou o feitiço em James e o resto conseguiram fugir. Agora já procuravam saber se alguém tinha se ferido.

-Remus, o que será que aconteceu com os dois?

-Não quero imaginar. – Remus estava com um corte na testa. Escutaram um grito, que Remus reconheceu ser de Lívia.

Chegando ao local onde ela estava, puderam ver. Os corpos dos dois. James deitado e Lily caída com os braços no peito dele.

Sirius gritou muito alto. Remus sentou no chão com o choque. Lívia tinha o rosto nas mãos e estava chorando.

---------

Dois dias depois.

_**  
Comes a time when one sweet smile**_

_Chega um momento quando um doce sorriso_

_**Has its season for a while...**_

_Tem sua estação por um tempo_

_**Then love's in love with me.**_

_Depois o amoe está apaixonado por mim  
**Some they think only to marry,**_

_Alguns pensam apenas em se casar_

_**Others will tease and tarry,**_

_Outros provocarão e esperarão _

_**Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all.**_

_A minha é a melhor defesa  
**Cupid he rules us all.**_

_O cupido domina todos nós  
_

Várias pessoas vestidas de preto saíam de um cemitério bruxo. Dentre elas, um grupinho já conhecido, com o desfalque de três membros.

-Onde Dumbledore estava naquele dia? – Sirius tinha um tom de acusação na voz.

-Estava no ministério, acho. Não tiveram tempo de avisá-lo. – Remus falou com um olhar vago.

-O que vai ser de nós agora? – Marlene perguntou, com a voz embargada.

-Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou ir atrás do Pettigrew e daquele comensal. Posso passar minha vida inteira, mas me vingo deles... De todos esses nojentos se possível.

-E eu Sirius? - Marlene já chorando.

-Acho que não era pra ser Lene.

-É.

-Mas você sempre será minha amiga, ok? Se precisar de ajuda...

-Eu sei. Já vou. Meus pais estão me esperando. Vamos nos refugiar dessas trevas. Saibam que eu amo muito vocês. - Abraçou cada um dos amigos e foi de encontro aos pais.

-Eu também vou com você Sirius. –Remus disse, voltando-se para Lívia agora. –Acho que vamos ter que terminar por aqui. Eu te amo muito, mas...

-Eu entendo. –Lívia deu um beijo de despedida nele abaixou a cabeça. –Vou voltar pra casa dos meus pais.

-Adeus. –Remus falou quase num sussurro.

-Adeus. – Remus guardando aquele último olhar, aqueles olhos, tomou seu caminho junto com Sirius. Um caminho que ele não sabia onde daria.

E em pé, com o cabelo batendo no rosto, Lívia viu mais dois amigos partindo.

**_Caper the cape, but sing me the song,_**

_Salte a capa, mas cante a canção para mim  
**Death will come soon to hush us along.**_

_A morte virá em breve para nos calar juntos_

_**Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall.**_

_Mais doce do que mel e amargo como rancor_

_**Love is a task and it never will pall.**_

_O amor é uma tarefa e ele nunca desanimará_

_**Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall**_

_Mais doce do que mel e amargo como rancor  
**Cupid he rules us all.**  
O cupido domina todos nós  
_

Vocês já devem ter reparado que algumas vezes eu coloco colar, outra camafeu até de corrente, eu sei que entre esse três há alguma diferença, mas na minha história é igual! XD

N/a: Deu pra perceber que vc pegou o capitulo triste neh? Ihhhh! Se ---!Demorei muito tempo? Sim? A culpa é de vocês (nem todos) que lêem e não deixam reviews! Bem se vocês acharem que não deu pra entender o final eu explico. Nesse final não é levando em conta o que viria depois, por exemplo, com a morte de Lily e James, Harry nem existiria. Então não me matem! Sirius e Remus tomam a missão de se vingar da morte deles, e as meninas vão seguir as suas vidas.

E AGORA! Vocês podem voltar pro começo e escolher outros caminhos para seguir! XD Essa parte é que é legal! Pena que pra quem leu os outros por curiosidade não vai ter a mesma surpresa...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Respostas caso vc escolha esse capitulo: JhU Radcliffe(minha amiguinha querida! Espero que tenha conseguido fazer suas escolhas! ),Aline, jehssik, Belle Potter, 22K, jumalfoy, Bella M, Bia Black(Aleluia que essa menina att a fic!), Linah Black, Gisele.M (Espero que goste!), Kmillosk(agora vc pode ler td de uma vez, se quiser!), Mellanie Black(Finalmente postei neh? XD), Luuh Potter(Deu as caras né? Resolveu deixar review! Agradeço :) ...Miss Veronica... (Eu n falo francês! Depois eu explico... Obrigada pelos reviews ), Linah Black(Ta vendo ? N deixei vcs na mão!), Thaty, Flavinha Greeneye (E como da trabalho! Enfim, chegou o final! Tive que escrever 3 diferentes!) e Gabbriellah Black (Brigada! XD)

Bem pra ser justa eu fiz um mini sorteio aqui em casa pra saber a ordem dos capítulos! 

**Músicas:** Advertising Space-Robbie Williams(Essa foi minha beta - quem pediu pra colocar !) 

_What is a Youth?- Nino Rota(Música de Romeo e Julieta, axo…, n eh mt boa, mas...)_


	10. Final 3

_**Beta:**Megami san!_

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling, Só a minha PO, Lívia!

**_Você escolheu o capítulo de número 3! Tem certeza? Depois quando começar a ler não vá voltar!_**

_**Bem pra ser justa eu fiz um mini sorteio aqui em casa pra saber a ordem dos capítulos!**_

Capítulo dedicado há duas pessoinhas: Minha Beta linda, inteligente, meiga etc que voltou a ação! **Megami san!** Vlw menina!

E a outra pessoa é a **Má Evans**! Pela conversa mais maluca que eu já tive no MSN! Eu fiz o capitulo durante nossa conversa, então boa parte das maluquices É CULPA DELA!Quem quiser conferir ta ai em baixo, se n pula logo!

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**MEu! Imagina quem olhasse essa conversa de fora? ia pensar: Levem essa duas pro manicômio RAPIDO**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**São um perigo pra sociedade**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

iehaiueuae

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

eu sou um perigo pra sociedade faz tempo xD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**O.o**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**Eu tb**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**Sabia que eu ja corri atras do meu irmao com uma faca?**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**so que era sem ponta**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

aihyeuiaheiuae

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**O.O**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

eu já atropelei um carro de bicicleta -

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

aiehuiahea

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

XD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**HSAHSASUAUSh**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**E eu...**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**E eu ja roubei as chaves do salão de festas daqui do meu predio**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**HA AHA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**Venci**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

pera xD

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

venceu nada

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**O.O**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

Eu já consegui quebrar o elevador dentro dele \o/

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

aiuheIUEHAUIEHIA

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

foi foda esse dia XD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**O.O**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**E eu...**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**PERA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**TO PENSANDO**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

RÁÁÁÁÁÁ

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**EU JA SENTEI EM CIMA DO MEU PROPRIO DEDO E ELE QUEBROU E FICOU PENDURADO PRO OUTRO LADO!**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAa**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**VENCIII**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

UIauiehuaiehiuae

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

PERA!

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

EU JÁ SENTEI EM CIMA DO MEU OCULOS NOVINHO QUE EU TINHA ACABADO DE COMPRAR E AINDA CORTEI MINHA MÃO COM A LENTE

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ \o/

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**PERAAAAAAAa**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**E EU JA PERDI MEU APARELHO MOVEL, E ENCONTREI UM DIA DEPOIS NO LIXO, essa n foi legal**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**¬¬**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**OUTra PERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**VC AINDA N VENCEUUU**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

hul!

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

xddddd

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

Eu já cai no portão da escola na frente ... me machuquei inteirinha, quebrei meu fichario ..." o.o''' " foi horrivel xD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**O.O**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**LEMBREI**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**EU ERA PIRRALHA TAVA TENTANDO PASSAR DA PARTE DE TRAS DA CAMINHONETE DO MEU TIO PARA A PARTE DA FRENTE SO QUE EU CAI E FIQUEI UNS 3 MIN DESACORDADA E NINGUEM PERCEBEU NADA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**RAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**venci**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**Uhu!**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

iauehauiehuaiehae

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

EU TENHO UMA MELHOR!

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**DUVIDOOO**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

EU JÁ CAI NO CHÃO E MACHUQUEI MEU OMBRO E MEU JOELHO, QUANDO TAVA CICATRIZANDO EU CAI DE NOVO NO MESMO LUGAR E FICOU TÃO FEIO QUE EU SAI PELA RUA GRITANDO QUE MEU BRAÇO IA CAIR E AINDA FIZ UM MOTOCICLETA CAPOTAR PQ PAREI NA FRENTE DELE

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

iAUHEIAUHEUIAEHUIA

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

GANHEI \o/

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**PERA EU TENHO OUTRAAAA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**MAs a tua foi foda...**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

RÁÁ´XD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**HA UM ANO ATRAS**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**EU CHEGUEI DO BOLICHE SUPER CANSADA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**ENTREI NO MEU QUARTO, TRANQUEI A PORTA E CAI NO SONO**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

O.o

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**SO QUE EU ESKECI A TV LIGADA, E MEU PAI FOI PEDIR PRA EU DESLIGAR, SO Q A PORTA TAVA TRANCADA, AI ELE COMEÇOU A BATER DURANTE UNS 20 MIN, TAVA TODO MUNDO PREOCUPADO, MEU IRMAO QUERIA PASSAR DA JANELO DO APT PRO MEU QUARTO, MAS AI ARROMBARAM A PORTA, E EU AINDA N TINHA ACORDADO, MEU IRMAO ME CHACOALHOU E EU N ACORDEI NA SEGUNDA ACORDEI PERGUNTANDO: aHN? O QUE ACONTECEU?**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**GANHEI**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

O.O'''''''''

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

uiaHUIhauiheuih4iuh4eihuiHQA

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**UHUUU**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

XD

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

Ganhou nada XD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**O.O**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

auieahiehae

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

Eu já desci a escada pro intervalo gritando XENOFOBOFICOS INFERTEIS e acabei caindo em cima do diretor aiuehauiehaiuehaiE

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

issO foi hoje XD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**poha**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**peraaa**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**EU TENHO UMA**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

mas essa não foi mto legal xD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**SO DEIXA EU LEMBRAR**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

Minha irmã maluca, eu preciso dormir senão eu nao consigo estudar pra prova de amanhã x.x

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

eu volto mais tarde pra gente discutir xD

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**pera**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**vou dedicar um capitulo pra nossa conversa e tirar um trechinho ok?**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**a parte das maluquices**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

SIIIM -

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

Me fala depois pra eu elr e tal o/

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**GANHEIIIII**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**hsauhsau**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**TAH**

"Por você, faria isso mil vezes" - ¡Manos arriba! diz:

**BJUZZZZ**

·$1·#.·#·má· ·evans··# : ·$1 soneca z.z diz:

bjooo

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meses se passaram desde aqueles acontecimentos fatídicos. Remus e Lívia continuavam a namorar. De vez em quando eles tinham umas briguinhas, por causa dos sumiços dele, nada que realmente abalasse as estruturas do namoro. Sirius continuava com seus hábitos normais... Seu plano para conquistar Marlene aos poucos tinha sido deixado de lado. Ao invés disso, eles realmente se tornaram grandes amigos. Lógico que Sirius ainda tinha segundas intenções, aliás, segundas, terceiras, quartas... Mas ele não deixava isso transparecer. Marlene estava quase que arrependida de não ter cedido aos encantos de Sirius, porém como ele, ela não se deixaria levar. Eles, no fundo eram apaixonados, mas o orgulho os impedia de assumir. James já não mantinha os mesmos hábitos, e durante esse tempo só ficara com duas garotas. Lily sabia que sentia algo diferente por James, mas algo ainda a impedia de assumir. Como Sirius e Marlene, uma amizade muito forte surgiu entre os dois. Tinham se tornado praticamente confidentes. (n/a:Alguém perguntou por Peter? Sei lá onde esse prego se meteu... ¬¬)

---------

-Oi crianças! – Era hora do jantar, Marlene sentou-se ao lado dos marotos, no que foi acompanhada por Lily.

-Oi adultas! – Respondeu Sirius passando o braço pelo ombro de Marlene. Como já disse acima, as coisas entre eles mudaram muito. –E aí o que irão fazer sábado?

-Estudar! Vocês também eu presumo! – Lily falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Nem de Remus recebeu uma resposta.

-Desculpe, mas tenho outros deveres a cumprir! Licença! – Correu para a mesa da Corvinal e sentou-se ao lado de Lívia.

-Traíra! - Resmungou Sirius. Lily passou a olhar para James.

-Tenho que treinar o time de quadribol! – Ela olhou severamente para ele. Passou a olhar para Sirius.

-Nem vem! Eu sou do time, então tecnicamente... – Nem esperou ouvir a resposta, passou a olhar para Remus.

-Desculpe Lily, mas vou dar apoio moral para o time...

-Até tu Brutus? – Lily estava estupefata.

-Ah Lily! Você tem que entender que o time é uma coisa muito importante para nós e...- James começou a se explicar.

-Não continuem! Vou eu sozinha! Depois quando precisarem das minhas anotações, olha o dedinho! – Ela gesticulou negativamente com o dedo indicador!

-Deixa de onda Lily! – Marlene fez biquinho.

-Bom dia! – Lívia chegou na mesa junto com Remus.

-Oi! – Todos responderam sincronizados.

-E aí? Já que o treino só vai ser domingo que tal a gente...- Várias mãos foram de encontro a boca de Lívia, que quase caiu no chão.

Já era tarde. Lily olhava para o grupo com um sorrisinho cínico e amarelo.

-Não! Eu não vou! – Sirius relutou.

-Nem amarrado! – James completou.

---------

13:00

Biblioteca.

-Eu não acredito que estamos aqui! – Sirius resmungou.

A biblioteca estava quase vazia, a não ser pelo grupinho de seis pessoas sentadas no canto da biblioteca.

-Shhhhh Sirius! Não sabe ficar quieto? Responda: Quem foram os duendes da batalha do séc. XVIII ... Remus não é pra você! É para o Sirius!

-Sinto muito, mas sua pergunta está muito vaga! Elabore melhor e na segunda a gente se vê! – Ele já ia se levantando, mas Lily o puxou.

-Você fica!

Mais distante, James, Marlene e Lívia, elaboravam um plano para fugir. Logo eles se aproximaram do trio.

-Ok! Quer que eu responda? Foram o Glupe, Gloupe, Glape...

-Se não quer responder, não invente! Fique calado!

Sirius fez cara de indignado.

-Mudando de assunto! Eu trouxe um rádio lá de casa, mas aqui não está pegando, por que será? – Lívia fez cara de dúvida.

-Lívia! Você sabe muito bem por que! Eu já disse isso um bilhão de vezes! Está em _Hogwarts uma história_...

-Eu já li esse livro! Não tem nada sobre isso! – Ela retorquiu.

-É lógico que tem!

Os outros quatro só escutavam a discussão.

-Prove! Eu quero ver! Mostre-me a página do livro que diz isso!

-Apostado? Cinco chocolates daqueles que eu sei que você guarda. – Ela estendeu a mão desafiadora. Lívia por um momento parou. Olhou para os marotos, que fizeram um sinal positivo. Chocolates? Por que chocolates? Seu ponto fraco! Ela amava chocolates!

-Apostado. – Ela apertou a mão dela.

-Espero um momento. – Lily se levantou e foi buscar o livro nas prateleiras do fundo. Ia ganhar cinco daqueles deliciosos chocolates! Tirar pirulito de criança! Ahá! Achou o livro. Já sabia a página decorada, pegou e foi até eles.

O que encontrou lá? Poeira, algumas folhas voando, enfim sinais de uma fuga em massa. Quando olhou para a saída da biblioteca, viu somente Sirius dando um tchauzinho bem cínico pra ela, depois sumiu.

-CACHORROS! – Depois de pegar seus livros, saiu correndo atrás deles.

---------

-Lily! Não fique com essa cara! Olhe como o dia está lindo! – James sentava na grama com os pés no lago, ao lado da ruiva emburrada.

-Vocês ainda me pagam. – Ela falou ameaçadoramente.

-Agora fiquei com medo. – James afastou-se dela um pouco.

-Lily! Nós também te amamos! – Marlene e Lívia abraçaram a garota.

-Falsas!

-Essa ruiva quando empaca numa coisa parece burro... – Lene nem conseguiu completar, pois Lily deu um banho de água nela.

-Ah é? - Lene se levantou rindo. Ela atirou água do lago em Lily, mas esta se abaixou e quem foi atingido foi Sirius. Já viu, começou a bagunça. Ele correu atrás das duas, pegou Marlene pelo braço e a jogou no lago. Ficou rindo da cara dela até que James o empurrou, e ele caiu no lago.

-Viado!

-Sirius! – James gritou indignado e entrou na água também, pegou a cabeça de Sirius e afundou na água. – Retire o que disse!

-NUNCA!

-SEU CACHORRO! – E afundou a cara dele na água de novo.

Enquanto isso as meninas riam da cena. No final acabaram todos na água.

-Estou com frio! - Lily abraçou a si mesma com a boca tremendo.

-Vamos sair. Também estou congelando.- assentiu Marlene.

-CORRAM! – Remus gritou. - A LULA GIGANTE! – As três meninas correram para fora junto com Remus. James e Sirius não escutaram.

-JAMES! SIRIUS! ATRÁS DE VOCÊS! – Eles gritavam para os dois.

-Ahn? – James não entendia.

-Atrás de vocês!

-Ahn? – James e Sirius perceberam uma sombra sobre ele e se viraram. (O.O) -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Saíram correndo na velocidade da luz. (¬¬)

Logo os dois já estavam em terra firme, respirando rapidamente e com as mãos nos joelhos.

-Nós tentamos avisar.

-Nunca ... Esquecerei da ...Cara de ...Vocês dois! – Marlene gargalhava.

-Foi uma das cenas mais hilárias que já vi!

-Aquela cara de espanto, misturada com horror, e de quem está perdido... (n/a: homenagem pra minha beta Megami san)

-há há! Muito Engraçado! – James comentou sarcasticamente.

-E se aquele monstro tivesse pegado a gente? Hein? Ele teria estraçalhado nossos corpos, arrancado nossas cabeças, e usado a gente de petisco! E VOCÊS AINDA FICAM RINDO! (#&(¨#

-Calma Sirius! Calma! Vamos nos secar não é mesmo? – Com um gesto simples Remus fez todos ficarem secos como antes.

-Meu namorado é perfeito! – Lívia envolveu os braços em Remus e... Ah não precisa nem falar né?

-Ei! Eu não tenho vocação pra vela, ok? – Lene disse separando os dois.

-Tá! Vamos voltar pra sala comunal.

-Vamos!

-Podem ir vocês quatro na frente, eu vou ficar com a Lívia mais um pouco!

-Juízo Moony! – James falou baixinho.

-Eu quero ser o padrinho (n/a: Sirius e suas manias) ok? - Sirius cochichou, quase recebendo um soco de Remus.

---------

O casal andou mais um pouco, até que chegaram ao Salgueiro Lutador. Quando Remus bateu os olhos na árvore, parecia que tinha virado outra pessoa. Seus olhos ficaram paralisados. Era como se ele não estivesse mais ali.

-Remus?

-Oi...

-Lupin!

-Lívia, eu tenho que ter uma conversa com você.

-O que foi? – Ela começou a ficar preocupada.

-Faz dias que eu penso nessa conversa.

-Conte logo! Não me deixe assim!

-Chegamos a um ponto que eu acho que não é certo mais guardar segredos.

-É sobre seus sumiços? - Ela não soube por que mas sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e foi o que fez. Mas ele logo se separou.

-É. Vou contar tudo do começo... _Estava brincando no jardim da minha casa. Meus pais tinham saído pra fazer compras. Já era de tardezinha, quando um homem apareceu lá no portão. Tinha uma aparência cansada._

_-Ei moleque, sua mãe pediu pra eu te chamar, vem comigo que ela quer falar com você._

_-O que ela quer?_

_-Parece que está brava com você, é melhor vir logo._

_Mamãe com raiva de mim? O que será que eu fiz?_

_-Tá. Deixa só eu avisar a minha avó lá dentro e... _

_Acordei em uma floresta. Olhei para os lados. Não tinha ninguém a não ser aquele homem que estava de costas. O medo foi se apoderando do meu corpo. Queria sair de lá. Aproveitei que a distração do homem e fui me distanciando. Sem querer pisei num galho seco. Ele olhou pra trás. Um frio percorreu toda a minha espinha. Comecei a correr, mas meus passos pequenos de criança não ajudaram. Ele pegou meu pé e eu caí no chão._

_Eu gritava desesperadamente por socorro. Mas não vinha ninguém. Eu estava sozinho com aquele louco. O que ele ia fazer comigo? Já soluçava de tanto chorar._

_-Poupe sua voz, não há ninguém por aqui. Criança idiota. Seu choro me irrita._

_-Deixe-me ir! _

_-Vou deixar, mas com uma marca que você nunca vai esquecer._

_Ele olhou para o céu. As nuvens se dissiparam deixando a mostra a lua cheia. A lua cheia que eu nunca mais veria em paz. Ele começou a me olhar diferente. Seu corpo começou a se contorcer, pelos apareceram, Seu rosto foi se alargando, foram surgindo caninos enormes, patas no local das mãos e pés.Em pouco tempo tinha um lobo diante de mim. Um lobisomem.Tentei fugir de novo, mas ele me abocanhou na perna, sangue começou a sair. Gritei com todas as forças que tive.Tombei no chão. O animal parecia que já tinha se divertido e foi embora. Desmaiei ali mesmo, só acordei com as luzes de varinhas em meu rosto. Passei algum tempo inconsciente. E nesse meio tempo a única coisa que lembro foi ter escutado a frase "Ele nunca mais será o mesmo" e meus pais chorando._

-Remus...

-O resto você pode concluir.

-Você... Você... – Ela começou a olhar diferente para ele. Estava processando as idéias ainda. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Sim eu sou lobisomem. Eu sabia que você ia reagir assim. Desculpe por ter te enganado. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu nesses últimos meses. Desculpe. – Ele se levantou e estava pronto para ir embora. –Só te peço um favor, não conte nada pra ningué...

Ele não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois Lívia já o tinha abraçado com força. Com tanta força que os dois caíram pra trás.

-Remus! - Ela beijou-o várias vezes na cara inteira.

-Lívia! Você não está brava comigo? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Não! – Eles ainda estavam deitados na grama, agora cada um virado para o céu.

-Pensei que ficaria.

-Quando me contou fiquei confusa, mas percebi que você confiou em mim. Percebi que você só contaria esse segredo para alguém em quem confia...

-E amo. Estou muito mais aliviado agora. Sem segredos entre nós.

-Espera.

-Sabe aquele dia em que você estava com fome, depois da detenção...

-Sim, lembro. E eu perguntei se você não tinha nenhum daqueles chocolates maravilhosos que você guarda.

-Eu tenho um segredo que até hoje estou com peso na consciência.

-Qual?

-Eu tinha vários chocolates e menti dizendo que não tinha! Desculpa!

-Você me deixou com fome!

-Foi!

-Há há!

-Ahn?

-Naquele dia depois que você MENTIU, eu fui na cozinha de Hogwarts e enfim lá tinham tudo que era tipo de chocolate, doces e o que você pode imaginar.

-Você sabe onde é a cozinha, e NÃO ME CONTOU!

-Pelo menos agora não há segredos entre nós!

Ela sorriu para ele e suas mãos se encontraram.

---------

-Esses dois são tão fofos! – Disse Lily logo depois de saírem de perto do casal.

-SIRIUS! VEM CÁ! – Uma loira gritou no fim do corredor. Uma fã. Sirius deu seu sorriso "eu tenho 32 dentes perfeitos" e foi conversar com a menina. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele e ficaram de sorrisinhos um para o outro.

Marlene acompanhou Sirius com o olhar. Ela não soube, mas sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro de si. Um monstro que urrava pedindo que ela fosse separar aqueles dois e desse um soco na garota. Mas Marlene tinha seu orgulho. Nunca deixaria transparecer seus sentimentos,por mais que doesse. Sentiu que uma lágrima ia cair do seu olho e antes que acontecesse baixou o rosto.

-Vamos sair daqui? – Ela sussurrou. Lily entendeu e arrastou James de lá junto com Marlene.

---------

Salão Comunal.

-Lene você está bem? – Lily perguntou querendo reconfortar sua amiga.

-Ótima. Ou melhor. Péssima! Aquele cachorro do Black fica dando em cima dessas piranhas na minha frente e... E...

-Eu pensei que vocês fossem só amigos. – Lily falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu... Eu também.

-Bem, se tem alguma coisa que você tenha que falar, isso não é pra mim. É para o Black, aproveite por que ele está vindo pra cá.

-Lily! Não me deixe só! – Mas ela se foi.

-Oi Lene! – Ele sentou do lado dela na poltrona, mas a mesma se esquivou um pouco. – O que foi? – Ele estranhou.

-Nada.

-Você estava chorando? – Ele olhou preocupado. – Lene, o que aconteceu?

-Nada, já disse.

-Eu sei que te conheço há pouco tempo, mas não sou idiota de achar que quando alguém chora é normal.

-Eu queria te falar uma coisa, mas não tenho coragem.

-Idem.

-O que?

-Eu também queria te falar uma coisa, mas também não tenho coragem. Fala você primeiro.

-Você.

-Ímpar.

-Par.

-Vamos arrastar!

-Ganhei! Você fala primeiro Black!

-Droga. Hum. – Ele pigarreou, depois saiu da poltrona e se ajoelhou na frente de Marlene, que continuava sentada. – Marlene eu te amo.

Ela olhou com um olhar incrédulo para ele. Como ele poderia brincar assim com os sentimentos dela? Ela deveria estar feliz, mas não conseguiu acreditar nele. Algumas lágrimas saíram. Rapidamente ela se levantou sem dar nenhuma resposta. Foi correndo para as escadas do dormitório. Mas quando estava quase lá Sirius segurou seu pulso.

-Solta.

-Você é louca? Eu acabo de falar que te amo...

-Solta.

-Ta! – Ela subiu até o topo. – Eu deveria saber! Você não gosta de ninguém Srtª Mckinnon! – Sirius berrou, atraindo todas as atenções dos grifinórios. Ela parou e girou os calcanhares.

-Eu te odeio Sirius Black!

-O que você odeia em mim Mckinnon? – Ele sorriu debochado.

-Odeio o seu jeito de falar, odeio seu cabelo sem corte, odeio como usa sua vassoura, odeio quando fica a me olhar, odeio suas botas de combate e como lê minha mente, te odeio tanto que isso me abate e me leva até a rimar.  
Sirius já estava de boca aberta.  
-Odeio... – Ela parou um pouco para enxugar as lágrimas. E desceu um pouco as escadas. - Odeio por sempre ter razão, odeio quando mente, odeio quando me faz rir e mais ainda quando me faz chorar. – Desceu mais um pouco.  
-Odeio quando não está perto e quando não me responde. Mas mais que tudo,   
odeio não te odeiar, nem um pouco, nem por um segundo nem nada. Eu te amo idiota! – E começou a chorar, quando ia se virar para subir as escadas, sentiu ele segurar novamente seu pulso, e a puxar para perto dele.

-Eu te amo Mckinnon. Dá pra entender? - Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Agora sim ela percebia que era verdade. Olhou para aqueles olhos, que dessa vez não estavam a mentir. Deixou-se levar por um beijo, que nunca mais esqueceria.

---------

Em pouco tempo toda Hogwarts já estava sabendo do acontecido. Meninas olhavam feio para Marlene. E os meninos aliviados! Finalmente sobrariam mais garotas. Na sala comunal, James jogava xadrez com Peter (n/a: Vomitando).

-Cansei de ganhar Wormtail. Vou dormir. – Levantou-se e foi dormir. James estava voltando a ficar triste.

Ao canto, Sirius, Lene e Remus conversavam.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
**Não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**  
Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito_

_**But I continue learning**  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_**I never meant to do those things to you  
**Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

_**And so, I have to say before I go  
**E então tenho de dizer,antes de partir_

_**That I just want you to know  
**Que só quero que você saiba_

-O James está triste.

-Acho que sei por que.

-...

-...

-Sei lá. Eu e o Sirius, estamos namorando, você e a Lívia também. Só ele e Lily ainda não.

-Em parte também acho que é isso.

-O que mais seria? – Sirius perguntou.

-Existe algum segredo que o Prongs nunca nos contou. Tenho certeza.

-Às vezes também percebo isso.

---------

Domingo.

Café da Manhã.

_**I've found a reason for me**  
Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

_**To change who I used to be  
**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new  
**Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

_**And the reason is you  
**E a razão é você_

O grupo comia sentado no final da mesa. James estava pensativo naquele dia. Já se pode imaginar que em seus pensamentos estavam na imagem sem foco de uma menininha e uma imagem viva de uma linda ruiva. Uma batalha era travada no pensamento dele. Quem? Por qual das duas ele batalharia? Até que sentiu algo escorrer pelo seu peito e logo depois escutou um tilintar de algo caindo no chão.

Abaixou-se para ver o que era. Droga! Era seu colar. A fechadura tinha se partido. Com cuidado ele pegou o objeto do chão. Ficou muito chateado. Nunca tinha quebrado sua corrente. Sentou-se de novo e ficou olhando para a corrente na sua mão. Seria um sinal?

Do outro lado Lily conversava animada com Marlene.

-Vocês dois combinam!

-O que é combinar pra você, Lily? – Sirius se intrometeu.

-Ah sei lá. Não sei explicar. É meio que... – Seu olhar parou. Foi como se todos os sons de aposento tivessem sumido com um zunido. As pessoas continuavam se mexendo. Pode ver a boca de Marlene abrindo e fechando. Mas ela não escutava a amiga. Tudo que queria estava na mão de James. Sentiu Marlene apoiar a mão no ombro dela. Sem saber o que fazer saiu em disparada do salão principal.

_**  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
**Estou mal por ter te machucado_

_**It's something I must live with everyday  
**É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente_

_**And all the pain I put you through  
**E com toda a dor que te causei_

-O que deu nela? – James perguntou aturdido.

-Não sei. É melhor procurarmos. Conheço a minha amiga.

-Então vamos. – Já ficando preocupado.

---------

_**I wish that I could take it all away  
**Espero poder levá-la embora_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears  
**E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas  
**That's why I need you to hear  
**É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça_

-LILY!

-Onde ela se meteu?

-Já procurou na sala precisa?

-Já.

-Onde? – Marlene exclamou.

-Nada.

-Ainda falta a torre de astronomia.

-Eu vou lá, você continuem procurando.

---------

_**I've found a reason for me  
**Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

_**To change who I used to be  
**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new  
**Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

_**And the reason is you  
**E a razão é você  
**And the reason is you  
**E a razão é você  
**And the reason is you**  
E a razão é você_

-Lily?

-James? É você?

-Sim. – Ele sentou-se do lado dela. O vento sacudia os seus cabelos. – O que deu em você garota?

-Nada, só queria ficar sozinha.

-Às vezes também sinto isso.

-James, você confia em mim?

-Botaria a mão no fogo por você.

-Então que segredos você esconde?

James recuou um pouco.

_**  
And the reason is you**  
E a razão é você  
_

-Alguns.

-Pode me contar.

-Um dia teria que fazer isso.

-Envolve-me?

-Mais ou menos.

-Não precisa contar se não quiser.

-Não. Eu quero. Mas precisa ouvir sem interromper, talvez não tenha coragem para continuar.

-Ta.

-Tudo começou quando eu era bem pequeno...

_"Gaivotas faziam barulho no porto de uma praia praticamente vazia. O sol estava a pino causando um leve mormaço. ... uma garota mais velha passou por eles chorando ... abra aquela gaveta, por favor... cada camafeu tem um aspecto diferente...Cof, cof..."_

_  
**I'm not a perfect person  
**Não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_**I never meant to do those things to you  
**Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

_**And so, I have to say before I go  
**E então tenho de dizer,antes de partir  
**That I just want you to know  
**Que só quero que você saiba_

E assim ele foi contando sua história. Mal sabia que a história também era dela. Lily o interrompeu na parte da tosse.

-E o que você sente agora?

-Lily eu te amo, largaria tudo por você. Mas seria correto deixar alguém esperando por mim? – James não sabia por que falava aquilo tudo, soava tão feminino, mas alguma coisa dizia para ele contar a verdade. – Desculpe se te machuquei algum dia. Mas eu mudei, eu mudei por você Lily. Você sabe disso, no entanto minha vida desde que percebi estar apaixonado por você é um mar de dúvidas e...

_**I've found a reason for me  
**Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

_**To change who I used to be  
**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new  
**Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

_**And the reason is you  
**E a razão é você_

Ela sorriu aliviada. Agora sim, sabia que ele era verdadeiro e tinha caráter. E sabia que com ou sem colar os seus destinos se cruzavam.

-Você ri da minha desgraça?

Ela puxou alguma coisa de dentro da roupa, passou pela cabeça um colar. Pediu o colar dele e encaixou com o seu.

-... Eles se completam formando um coração. Separados são como chave e fechadura que se procuram. – Ela completou de onde ele tinha parado. – Não foi isso que o velho disse?

Os olhos de James estavam quase saltando das órbitas. Era ela. A garota dos seus sonhos, dos seus pesadelos, a garota da sua vida, a mulher da sua vida. Não precisava dizer mais nada.

Em meio aquele vento que balançava os seus cabelos e os faziam sentir frio, ele se beijaram.

---------

O expresso Hogwarts estava quase partindo. Sete adolescentes quase adultos, ainda estavam do lado de fora. Os quatro garotos há um canto.

-Vamos deixar um pedaço de nossa história nesse castelo.

-Só de pensar que não voltaremos mais.

-É. – Os quatro olharam para a figura imponente do castelo.

-Vou sentir saudades.

-Todos vão sentir um dia.

Lily, Marlene Lívia se aproximaram deles.

-Ei maricas, vão ficar ai o dia todo?

-Temos um trem para pegar, ok?

-Vamos logo.

Um por um foram subindo. Remus ficou por último. Subiu. Segurou a porta para fechar. Deu uma última olhada e disse:

-Um dia eu vou voltar. – E fechou a porta. Saiu fumaça do trem e ele partiu.

_**I've found a reason to show  
**Encontrei uma razão pra mostrar_

_**A side of me you didn't know**  
Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
**A reason for all that I do**  
Uma razão para tudo o que faço_

_**And the reason is you**  
E a razão é você_

Vocês já devem ter reparado que algumas vezes eu coloco colar, outra camafeu até de corrente, eu sei que entre esse três há alguma diferença, mas na minha história é igual! XD

N/a: Pegou o capitulo FELIZ! Pessoa De sorte! Foi difícil escolher? Demorei muito tempo? Sim? A culpa é de vocês (nem todos) que lêem e não deixam reviews! E AGORA! Vocês podem voltar pro começo e escolher outros caminhos para seguir! XD Essa parte é que é legal! Pena que pra quem leu os outros por curiosidade não vai ter a mesma surpresa...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Respostas caso vc escolha esse capitulo: JhU Radcliffe(minha amiguinha querida! Espero que tenha conseguido fazer suas escolhas! ),Aline, jehssik, Belle Potter, 22K, jumalfoy, Bella M, Bia Black(Aleluia que essa menina att a fic!), Linah Black, Gisele.M (Espero que goste!), Kmillosk(agora vc pode ler td de uma vez, se quiser!), Mellanie Black(Finalmente postei neh? XD), Luuh Potter(Deu as caras né? Resolveu deixar review! Agradeço :) ...Miss Veronica... (Eu n falo francês! Depois eu explico... Obrigada pelos reviews ), Linah Black(Ta vendo ? N deixei vcs na mão!), Thaty, Flavinha Greeneye (E como da trabalho! Enfim, chegou o final! Tive que escrever 3 diferentes!) e Gabbriellah Black (Brigada! XD)

Bem pra ser justa eu fiz um mini sorteio aqui em casa pra saber a ordem dos capítulos! 

Música de James e Lily: The Reason-Hoobastank 


	11. Epílogo fim 1

N/a: Bem, isto aqui é só um prólogo, mais especificamente pra quem pegou o final médio, o numero 1. Foi só uma idéia repentina que eu tive, que eu tinha que escrever, por que ficou martelando na cabeça, e eu não ficaria em paz enquanto n escrevesse, mesmo que não recebesse nenhum review.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A guerra ainda não tinha acabado. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu ainda procurava junto com seus amigos as horcruxes, com ajuda da Ordem. Nesses tempos de guerra, cada momento era pra ser vivido como o último, cada instante, cada abraço, cada beijo...

Era outono, e as folhas das árvores tinham caído completamente, amontoando-se pelas ruas, dando aquele toque amarelado no chão.

Remus John Lupin, por volta de seus cinqüenta anos, estava sentado num banco de parque trouxa junto com uma garota bem mais nova que ele, de cabelos vivos e de cores diferentes. A sociedade desaprovava o romance, ela quase tinha idade pra ser filha dele. Mas Remus já tinha sofrido muito por causa do que as pessoas pensavam e não iria deixar mais isso acontecer. Já tinha perdido muito por causa disso...

Seus melhores amigos já tinham morrido, primeiro foram James e Lily, soube da morte trágica de Marlene pelo jornal, depois foi Sirius, mas nunca mais tinha tido notícias dela. Eles não tocaram mais naquele assunto e depois da formatura tomaram caminhos opostos. A vida tinha passado e tudo foi caindo no esquecimento.

Crianças passavam pela frente deles brincando.

-Quantos filhos você pensa em ter John?

-Tonks... –Remus falou constrangido.

-Ah! Deixa de caretice Remus...

-Onze esta bom pra você? –Ele comentou rindo.

-O que! Você pensa que eu sou uma coelha por acaso?-Ela estapeou o ombro dele e melou um pouco do rosto dele com o sorvete que estava tomando.

-Foi você quem perguntou!-Ele falou rindo.

-Hunfp.

Remus deu um beijo na bochecha da sua namorada, que ainda fazia charme. Depois ela não resistiu e correspondeu com outro beijo.

-Sabe, Remus Lupin, de santo você não tem nada... –Ela o beijou de novo. –Você está mais pra um...

-Maroto?

-Exatamente. –Ele riu gostosamente fazendo com que Tonks, sem querer derrubasse o sorvete na roupa. –Droga! –Já ia puxando a varinha pra se limpar quando Remus a repreendeu.

-Aqui não Tonks, se limpe do jeito normal.

Tonks resmungou e se levantou pra pedir guardanapos para o sorveteiro. Remus ficou observando-a de longe.

De repente uma bola de criança bateu nos pés deles.

-Desculpa moço, devolve minha bola? –Pediu a criança que devia ter por volta de dez, onze anos.

-Claro. – Ele se abaixou e pegou a bola, quando foi entregar para o menino, olhou-o nos olhos. Sentiu como se já o conhecesse. Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia isso.

-Moço... a bola...-O menino foi interrompido por uma mulher que parecia ser sua mãe. Remus entregou a bola. Ela pegou no ombro do filho.

-Matthew, vamos, seu pai está ...-A mulher parou de brusco. Remus estava olhando para ela.

Devia ter a mesma idade dele, mas parecia ser bem mais jovem. Cabelo negros e lisos presos num coque mal feito, talvez conseguisse ver alguns fios brancos e sardas pelo rosto. Aquela mulher despertou algum sentimento muito profundo. Ele a olhava nos olhos e ela fazia o mesmo. Aqueles olhos...

A certeza brotava no seu coração, aqueles olhos diziam tudo, podia reconhecer aquelas íris de longe, sentiu-se no meio do oceano como das outras vezes, sentiu vontade de chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, mas não fez nada a não ser continuar olhando, olhando...

Aquele olhar depois de tanto tempo bastava para ele. Talvez eles nunca mais se vissem, talvez se trombariam na próxima esquina. Não tinha certeza de nada, só de que era ela. Talvez tivessem passado horas, ou segundos, ele não sabia. Logo o menino interrompeu os contato visual.

-Vamos mamãe, papai está esperando. –O menino puxou a mãe pelo braço. –Obrigada senhor!

-Desculpe... –Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar. O menino não entendeu e os dois se viraram para ir embora.

Já estavam mais na frente, quando Tonks chegou do lado de Remus.

-Você precisava ter visto Remus, que sorveteiro muquirana! Ele queria me cobrar pelo guardanapo, veja se pode!

-É... –Remus ainda olhava para os dois se distanciando. Tonks continuou falando, mas Remus não conseguia escutá-la, a mulher olhou pra trás uma ultima vez e sorriu. Ela devia ter aceito suas desculpas... Ele também sorriu. Ela não estava mais ali...nem seu filho. Tinha sumido.

Depois de um tempo, Remus e Tonks estavam andando pelo meio do parque, Tonks tinha seu ombro deitado no ombro de Remus.

-Quem era ela, John ?

-Ahn?

-A mulher com o filho...

-Ah...-Antes de responder ele beijou Tonks levemente, e com um tom de voz misturando meiguice e distância, respondeu.-Uma velha amiga...


End file.
